How to Tell Him I'm Pregnant
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: Mai has just discovered she is pregnant with Naru's child, she doesn't know how to tell him. But what happens when they are given a case that could potentially put Mai and her unborn child in danger? MaixNaru,AyakoxBou, JohnxMasako,LinxMadoka
1. Ayako, what am I going to do?

Summary: Mai has just discovered she is pregnant with Naru's child, she doesn't know how to tell him. But what happens when they are given a case that could potentially put Mai and her unborn child in danger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 1 – Ayako, what am I going to do?

My name is Taniyama Mai, age 20, and currently live with my narcissist boyfriend and boss. I have lived with him in his apartment for about 4 months now. But I have recently discovered something that may interfere with my job. I went to the doctor yesterday to confirm my suspicions that I have built up in the past week or two. I've been waking up in the mornings with a serious urge to bring up whatever I had for dinner into the toilet. The doctor said what I had feared he would, I'm currently 2 months pregnant with the child of one Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis, Noll, Naru, whatever you want to call him. The thing that makes it worse is that I don't know how to tell him.

If I tell him, he won't let me go on cases with him and the rest of strange team. I don't want to stay home and bore myself to death, I love my job, though maybe not the filing I have to do after a case, and I want to stay with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. That is highly unlikely since I always seem to be the one that gets hurt. How to tell him I'm pregnant and also convince him to let me come on cases is most likely going to be like telling a genius he's a dumbass and shouldn't be called a genius. Especially since my boyfriend is a genius.

Today is the day that Naru decided was the day that I could have off from all that filing that I so dread, which means I can meet up with my fellow female SPR members. I'm on my way to one of our favourite cafes that the three of us like to go to in order to get away from it all; like my boyfriend who is oblivious to my predicament, the filing I have to do all the damn time. As I was saying, I am on my way to the cafe to meet with Ayako and Masako. I walked into the cafe to see my friends sitting at our usual table.

"Hello Ayako, hello Masako, how have you been?" I ask my friends as I sit down at the table.

"Hello Mai, I'm good, how about you?" replies Ayako as Masako gives me a slight nod as indication that she would say the same.

"That's good to here," I reply with the most cheery voice I can muster under the circumstances. "I have something to talk to you about."

The two women share a look recognising my tone as one that I use when I have a slight problem. "What is it you wish to talk about?" Ayako asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm kind of, um, how do I say this. I'm pregnant," I say out straight realising that it was futile to drag it out.

Both the women in front of me blink a few times before they start breaking out in all different kinds of cheers and congratulations, though with Masako maybe not so much yelling. I let them have their fun before I glare at them hard indicating that I don't think it calls for such loud cheers. "Why the glare Mai, this is a good thing, you are pregnant. That is something to be happy about...unless, DON'T TELL US NARU ISN'T THE FATHER?" Ayako yells.

"No, no, no, that isn't it. Naru is the father, but see the thing is, I don't know how to tell him, and even if I do, he won't let me go on any cases. I'll be left at home to bore myself to death," I explain with annoyance in my posture.

"Thank goodness, that's all you're worried about?" Ayako asks while Masako stares at me like I have to heads, when I nod, Ayako continues. "That is the dumbest thing you have ever said, while you're not all that far into the pregnancy, he may let you come on cases, but when you get in your third trimester then I would understand if he didn't let you come."

"I don't want to take any chances, but I really think he should know, he is the father and he can't be left in the dark. I just don't want him to leave alone and off of cases," I whisper.

Masako finally decides to let her voice be heard, "Mai, if you really don't want him to leave you behind on cases while you're pregnant, and then ask him if you promise to not go on cases when you reach the third trimester, could he let you come on cases now," she says matter-of-factly.

"Maybe after the next case, we have a client coming in tomorrow, I talked to her over the phone yesterday and got a low down of what's been happening and Naru might take it," I muse.

"We won't tell anyone as long as you promise to tell him after this case, do you promise Mai?" Ayako asks of me.

I sit in my seat thinking to myself before I come to a conclusion, "Okay, as long as you guys promise not to tell anyone about this, especially Naru," I sigh.

"Of course, we promise," Ayako says as Masako nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank-you,"

* * *

I am currently in the car with Naru as he drives us to work; I had morning sickness again this morning, it's a wonder Naru hasn't said anything about it, he might be suspicious. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable quiet as we have gotten used to just enjoying each other's presence. As we walk in the door, Naru takes my coat for me and hangs it up on the coat rack along with his. After a quick peck on the lips, he makes his way to his office as I make my way to the kitchen to make his tea.

As I was waiting for the water to boil, I couldn't help but contemplate the best way to tell him after this case, if we even take the case that is. I was so trapped in my thoughts that when the kettle whistled, I jumped. I quickly compose myself and pour the water into Naru's mug, making his tea the way he likes it. I place his mug on the tray and make my way to his office. I knock on the door twice to let him know it's me, I may be his girlfriend, but I still have to knock.

I open the door quietly as I balance the tray in one hand, and quietly close it behind me on my way in. I walk over to his desk, place his mug on his desk and suddenly he has me around the waist onto his lap. "Na-Naru, what are you doing?" I ask as my face turns 5 shades of red.

"Is it wrong to do this to my girlfriend?" he says with that narcissistic smirk on his face making me turn even redder, if that is even possible. "Besides, there is something I would like to talk to you about," he says in a now serious tone.

I gulped before asking, "What would that be, Naru?"

"I was wondering if you know why you seem to bring up your dinner into the toilet every morning and then seem to be fine about an hour later. So, Mai, do you know?" he asks sternly.

"Well, um, I-" I started to say but was interrupted by the jingle of the bells on the door and faint voice asking if there was anyone here. "That must be the client, I'll go get her comfortable and make some tea," I say as I hastily make my way into the sitting area. _Saved by the client, that was too close_, I think to myself.

* * *

Since this is my third fanfic, I hope that it is a good one. If not, you know to R&R. Please. If you wish to make any comments, please do, just please no flames.


	2. A New Case

Chapter 2 – A New Case

Naru POV

My eyes follow her as she makes her way out of my office to greet the guest._ She's hiding something and I'm not giving up until I find out what it is_, I tell myself. With that said, I make my way out into the sitting area to see the client already waiting patiently on the couch for her interview. "Hello, you must be Koiya-san," I say as I sit down in my usual seat at the head of the small coffee table.

"Ah, yes, My name is Koiya Arika and I have come to ask for your assistance as I believe my home to be haunted," she replies as she looks up from her hands as she was previously fiddling with them.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research, tell me why you believe your home to be haunted," I say as Lin makes his way in with his laptop to take down what is said and Mai comes in with four cups of tea for everyone present.

"Ah, well, my husband, Koiya Shinta, and I have heard strange knocking noises on our windows and bedroom door at night, preventing us from getting much sleep until it stops at around midnight. We wake up in the morning and find that our kitchen and living room have been messed up, cutlery thrown across the room, the couch turned upside down, also some of our maids have hand-print shaped bruises on their arms and legs, they are unaware of how they got them. Two of my maids have already fallen asleep and never woken up again, I fear for my maids, I do not wish to see them hurt further," she explains as tears stream down her face, wetting her beige skirt while Mai has an arm around her shoulder for support.

Mai turns towards me and in her eyes; I can tell she is pleading with me to take this case for the poor woman. "Koiya-san, we will take your case, we will need a room to set up our base in and rooms for four couples, one with a small child's bed, and another room for one person, we will arrive sometime tomorrow morning, hopefully early to get the case underway," I say, not being able to ignore my girlfriend's pleading stare.

"Thank-you so much for taking this case, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't, though I am surprised that you said there would be four couples and a child coming with you. Is it really safe for you and your team to bring their wives and the child?" she asks.

"You have nothing to worry about, all the women coming are part of our team though not all of them are actually husband and wife, only two couples, and the child has been on many cases before with no problems of dire concern, I am sure he will be fine, his father is a very capable protector," I tell her with an indifferent tone.

She nodded her head, said her goodbyes, with another round of thank-you's, and left the office for home. I look over to Mai to see her placing the empty mugs onto the tray and take them back to the kitchen. "Lin, I'm worried about her, she seems to be in her own little world for the past few days and she's throwing up every morning," I sigh.

"Did you even consider that she may be pregnant and is too scared to tell you, it took Madoka a whole month after finding out she was pregnant before she decided to tell me," Lin said in his monotony voice.

My eyes widen the slightest fraction before they revert to normal, _why is she scared to tell me she's pregnant?_ I think to myself.

* * *

Mai POV

_That poor woman, those poor maids, I hope we can help them,_ I think to myself as my hand makes its way to my stomach. _There is a baby growing inside me and I'm too scared to tell Naru he's going to be a dad. _I sigh and turn towards the kitchen door only to see the reason behind my thoughts leaning against the door frame with a frown on his face. "Na-Naru, what's with the frown?" I ask nervously.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asks with the frown still on his face.

"Why can't I tell you what?" I ask even more nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me Mai, I'm not an idiot, I didn't notice before until Lin suggested it. But now I get it, the vomiting in the morning, the sudden desire to have chocolate five times a day and the look you have in your eyes that gives away that you are hiding something. Not to mention this morning when the client came you were relieved that you didn't have to answer my question, now Mai, please tell me why you're scared to tell me you're pregnant?" he said as his voice got higher with every syllable, almost to the point of yelling.

Before I can hold them in, tears streak down my face and I see his eyes go wide in surprise at my sudden waterworks. _Stupid mood swings_, I say in my head. He comes over to me and wraps his arm around my waist as he apologises for making me cry. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how and I didn't want you to take me out of this case," I cry into his now soaking wet shoulder.

"Oh, Mai, if you didn't want to be taken out of the case, all you had to do is ask. But I'll only let you go on cases if you promise me that when you are just starting your sixth month, you will not come on any more cases until way after the baby is born, do you promise?" he asks me in a pleading voice.

"Ha, ha, that's what Ayako said, but like I told her, I promise," I promise now in a much cheerier mood.

"Good, and on this case, I want you to be extra careful and you are not to leave my sight or go running off in the middle of something happening, do you understand?" he asks.

"Yes, I understand," I reply after a small amount of hesitation.

"Mai," he says in a stern tone.

"I understand," I say again, this time without hesitation.

"Thank-you, I don't see why it would be so hard to tell me, you should know that I will love you no matter what," he whispers in my ear as he holds me tight.

"I know," I reply as he leans forwards and plants a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Now," he says after he pulls away. "Go call everyone and see who can come."

"Yes sir," I reply playfully.

* * *

Thank-you everyone who reviewed my fanfic, they were very kind. I took some of your comments and used them. For example, I used Naru POV and I made it so he isn't so dumb that he doesn't realise she's pregnant. I am also aware that he is OOC, but you can't have love without a narcissist being a little nicer now that he has a girlfriend and now knows that he is going to be a daddy. OH, and for the people who want to know, nothing is going to happen to Mai, I'm not a fan of tragedy and angst. It makes me cry, :( And anyway, I was asked why Madoka wasn't at the get together in the last chapter, that is because she was at home lokking after herand Lin's son.

Well anyway, you know the drill, R&R. Thank-you.


	3. The Haunted House

Chapter 3 – The Haunted House

It's been some time since I've seen the majority of the SPR team, I believe it was our last case; I've only seen Ayako and Masako since then. Naru and Lin I've seen daily, naturally, I live with and work for one, and work with the other. But now, since we have a new case, I'm going to see them all again. Bou-san, John, Madoka, Sora (Lin and Madoka's son) and Yasu. Bou-san is an ex-monk from Mt. Kouya, John is a Priest from Australia, Madoka was Naru's teacher and Yasu is a college student who helps us with investigations.

This is the SPR team, but they are also my family.

Today is the day that we plan on going to Koiya home to investigate the strange occurrences that have been scaring and killing their maids. Naru, Lin and I are waiting for the rest of them to arrive so that we can leave; we have packed and are ready to go. I look over to Naru and notice his impatience as the others are all late; he's not a patient person. I decide to make him some tea to see if that will calm him even just the slightest, so I make my way to the kitchen to make all three of us some tea.

I take the tea back into the sitting room and place a cup in front of the men and sit with a cup of my own. We waited a full five minutes before the door slams open to Madoka looking she had just ran a marathon; a 3-year-old Sora in her arms. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sora wouldn't stop pulling my hair every time I put him down to finish the packing; I should have let Lin take him," she explains.

"It's so good to see you again Madoka," I say cheerfully before my pissed off boyfriend can say anything stupid.

"Hello Mai, it's good to see you again too, I hear you have something to tell everyone…wait, where is everyone?" asks Madoka.

"You are the first to arrive, everyone else is also late, I'll tell you what it is I want to say when everyone else gets here," I reply.

"Okay, well then I'll just…" Madoka started before she was interrupted by the banging open of the door; again. In walks the rest of our team, also looking like they had run a marathon, besides Masako of course who was slowly making her way up the stairs. "Well, everyone is here now," Madoka states the obvious.

"Sorry we're late, John and I both got caught in traffic, seriously, some people can not drive," Bou-san explains between breaths.

"That's okay Bou-san, you're here now, that's what counts," I quickly say noticing that Naru was, again, going to say something stupid. "We don't have time to say anything else, so let's just go."

With that, the whole SPR team decide to just head to the Koiya house to start the investigation. As usual, Madoka and I sit in the back of the van as Naru and Lin sit in the front, Lin driving. In Bou-san's car is Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John; Yasu is going to meet us there. I decided since it was going to be at least a 3 hour drive, that I would get some sleep. With my head against the window, I drift into sleep.

* * *

~Mai's Dream~

_I opened my eyes and realised the blank space of 'one of those' dreams. I looked around to see if I could spot Gene, upon complete inspection, I realise my spirit guide isn't here. Without warning, I get thrown into another scene, but this time, I'm in the body of someone else. In front of the woman whose memories I'm experiencing is a man with raven black hair and deep blue eyes, and he's looking at her with serious hate. "You betrayed me Rina; you cheated on me, with my own brother. I loved you, I cherished you and you betrayed me," he exclaims._

"_I didn't, I love you and only you Kiseki, I do not love your brother and I didn't cheat on you with him, I swear," Rina replies in a scared tone._

_I realise that she's walking backwards when she runs into something. When she turns around, I realise he has backed her onto a balcony rail. She turns back around to see Kiseki about to push her off the edge, he manages to do so and as Rina goes over, she screams._

~End Mai's Dream~

* * *

"-ai, Mai," I open my eyes to see Madoka right in front of me, staring into my eyes. I burst into tears and hug her tightly. "Oh, Mai, it's okay, it was only a dream. Nothing's going to happen to you, you have me, Naru and Lin here and we're not going to let anything happen to you," whispers Madoka in a soothing tone.

"Is she okay?" I hear Naru ask from the front. I pull away from Madoka, to look at him and give him as reassuring a smile as I can give him with my tear-stained face.

"I'm okay, just 'one of those' dreams," I reply softly.

"Lin, pull over, I'm going to swap with Madoka," he orders Lin.

Lin pulls the car over to the curb, and Madoka and Naru swap places. As Lin starts driving again, Naru pulls me against him, putting my head against his shoulder and putting his head on top of mine. "Like Madoka said, we're not going to let anything happen to you; **I'm** not going to let anything happen to you," he whispers into my ears as I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Mai, it's time to make up," I hear a voice whisper in my ear. I open my eyes to see the owner of the voice; Naru. "You're awake _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Wow, you never call me that," I point out as I realise we're pulling into a driveway to one of the biggest houses I've ever seen; house isn't even the word, mansion is more like it. "This place is huge," I whisper.

"Well Mai, when you think about it, would people living in an ordinary house have maids?" Naru whispers in my ear.

I blush crimson as I feel his breath tickling my ear, "Naru, that tickles don't do that."

He chuckles lightly, "Why do you think I do it," he says before making his way out of the van, leaving me there with a tomato-coloured face.

I decide to leave it for now and get out of the van. I stand in awe as I look over at the gorgeous Victorian style mansion in front of me, it's a pale beige colour with a slightly more darker shade of beige on the roof. There's a huge fountain in the middle of the ring that is the Koiya's driveway, it's a massive three-tiered fountain with angels standing everywhere. There we flower beds surrounding the fountain and covering almost all of the front lawn surrounding the driveway. This house does not look in any way haunted, usually a haunted house looks gloomy, but not this one.

This was no ordinary haunted house.

* * *

I'm sorry that took a little longer to put up than I had hoped. But, some things I can't control. Anyway, R&R. Oh and in my fanfics, I say that Lin is Lin's first name and Koujo is his last name. This one seems a little strange but oh well. Madoka is on the case since ever since she married Lin and had Sora, she decided she would go on cases with them, and Yasu can gather all the information.


	4. Investigations Always Start Slow

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of the Investigation is Always Slow

After I finished my musings I looked over to the rest of the team and realised they were leaving me behind. I quickly run to catch up to them before my workaholic boyfriend can say something annoying. Though that notion was quickly thwarted, "Mai, if you keep looking at the house like that, the staff will think you have no brain," he said to me in that business tone of his.

My face turns red in anger, "Why you..." I started but was interrupted when the door was opened to a baby-faced, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl that could only be one of the Koiya's maids.

"Hello, you must be the SPR ream that Koiya-sama told us would be coming, please follow me, I will take you to the room that you required to be your base," she said in an angelic voice of a child.

With that said, we followed the girl, who still hadn't told us her name, to our base to find a large room with shelves already set up for the computers, a table with many chairs around it, and a small coffee table surrounded by a few couches for relaxing. There are also many power points for us to plug all kinds of equipment in. As soon as we had everyone inside the room, the girl was gone before we could ask her anything. _I don't like her for some reason_, I thought to myself. _She just doesn't sit right with me._

"Monk-san and John-san," Naru started with the orders. "I want you to bring in the equipment and start setting it up, Ayako-san; I want you and Hara-san to go around taking temperatures of all the rooms. Hara-san, as the two of you go around, sweep the area and see if you can detect anything. Lin, Madoka and I are going to start the research from here since Yasuhara is obviously late."

After he was done giving the orders, everyone got to work without any complaints, "Naru? What do you want me to do?" I couldn't help but ask.

He turns to me and his eyes soften, "Mai, I want you to relax and get some rest, I know you slept on the way here, but you look exhausted," I started to protest, but he put his hand up to stop me. "Mai, please, I don't want you leaving this room without anyone, I don't want you out of my sight at all. Now please, sleep."

"Fine," I say in exasperation as I make my way over to one of the long couches. I grab one of the cushions on the couch to use as a pillow, lay my head on it and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I open my eyes to find myself, again, in front of the man named Kiseki. I wonder again where Gene is, the fact that this is the second 'one of those' dreams that I have had for this case and still, no Gene in sight is rather worrying. "You betrayed me Rina; you cheated on me, with my own brother. I loved you, I cherished you and you betrayed me," he exclaims._

"_I didn't, I love you and only you Kiseki, I do not love your brother and I didn't cheat on you with him, I swear," Rina replies in a scared tone._

_I again find myself, or rather Rina, pressed against the railing. I watch again as Kiseki pushes Rina off the balcony as she screams bloody murder.

* * *

_

I awake to the beautiful blue eyes of the man I love as he calls my name, with the un-Naru-like concern in his eyes. "Mai, are you okay?" he asks.

I launch myself into his arms and cry to my heart's content. I vaguely here the door open as the rest of the SPR team make their way to investigate the scream I obviously let out. "Mai, what happened?" Naru asks.

"*sniff* I had a dream that I was a woman *sniff* named Rina and I was standing in *sniff* front of a man named Kiseki. He said that *sniff* she betrayed him and slept with his brother. *sniff* She said that it wasn't true, and then he *sniff* pushed her off the balcony, the last thing that happens is *sniff* she screams loudly. Then I wake up," I reply softly, wondering if he heard me.

Naru looks at me intently, the look in his eyes asking, _was that the same dream you had on the way here?_

I nod my head in reply; he grabs onto me tighter and then looks at everyone else. I look over too, only to see that Yasu has decided to make an appearance, making me ask myself how long I was asleep. "Yasuhara, I want you to look into the names Kiseki and Rina. I want you to tell me who they were and when they lived here, if they did indeed live here," Naru ordered straight away.

Yasu nodded his head and went straight to the town's library a few blocks away. After his departure, I realise that the other members of our team are looking at us funny. I then realise that, not only does Naru have his arms around me, but he has me on his lap as well. I turn 10 shades of red open realising this position. "You two are looking pretty cosy, sitting in that suggestive position," teases Bou-san.

Naru sends a glare his way, but doesn't let go of me or even loosen his grip on me. "How Mai and I sit is none of your concern you perverted old man," Naru says coldly.

"Just saying, it looks cute, that's all," he teases further making Naru glare harder and me blush redder, if possible.

"Ne, Naru, can we tell them now?" I ask in order to stop this embarrassing conversation.

Naru looks over at me, nods his head and asks for everyone's attention. When he has it, he starts, "Mai has something to tell you all."

I glare at him, my eyes silently saying, _why do I have to tell them?_

His eyes glare back, silently saying, _because you're the one that is pregnant._

I huff and then turn to the team. "As Naru said, I have something to tell you all," I start, not knowing the best way to tell them. "Um, well, oh what the hell, I'm pregnant."

The room is suddenly very silent, but Ayako and Masako had wide grins on their faces. Then suddenly, "WHAT?" I hear from Bou-san.

"Geez, Houshou, didn't you here her, she said she was pregnant, p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t, pregnant," said Ayako teasingly.

"I heard what she said, but aren't you two too young for a baby, you're not even married yet," Bou-san stated.

"It wasn't planned Bou-san, it just happened," I said defensively.

"I thought you were going to tell Naru and everyone else after this case, Mai," states Masako.

"I was, but it would seem Lin took a guess and mentioned it to Naru who was already suspicious," I replied with a glare at said Chinese man.

"Wait, Ayako and Masako knew?" asks Bou-san.

"Yeah, they were the first to know," I say.

"That's not right, as the father, shouldn't Naru be the first to know?" asks Bou-san

"I didn't know how to tell him," I whisper.

Naru squeezes me a little in comfort, indicating that it was okay. I smile at him, and then look at everyone else with a smile. "Alright, it's late, time for bed," Madoka states while carrying an already sleeping Sora out of the room. Sora has his mother's pinky red hair, but his father's golden eyes (they look gold to me). He's so adorable, I can't wait until mine and Naru's baby is born, I want to see how adorable it will be.

With that happy thought in my head, I follow Naru up to our room to sleep for the night and hopefully not have 'that' dream again.

* * *

I'm sorry that took so long to put up, this week is exam block at school and I've been busy either studying or doing an exam. R&R please, I am very appreciative of everyone who has given me ideas to write with. I have written most of them down and hope to incorporate them at some point in my fanfic. I have used a few already in this chapter and hopefully I have written what you were hoping for. Ja ne.


	5. They're Whipped

Chapter 5 – They're Whipped

Mai's POV

I woke up after an uneventful slumber; thank the heavens, to be face-to-face with Naru's sleeping face. Not being able to help myself, I just lie there, staring at his gorgeous face. Without warning, he pulls me closer and I am now staring into those beautiful blue eyes of his. He leans forward and presses his lips on mine for the usual morning kiss. He pulls away, but doesn't loosen his hold around my waist. "Is it that much fun to stare at me while I sleep?" he asks suddenly asks in a teasing tone.

"Ano...h-hai," I answer truthfully while my face turns a burning crimson.

This puts a wide smirk on his face, "Well, that's good to hear, I wouldn't have let you out of bed if you had answered any other way," he whispers suggestively into my ear, making a shiver go up my spine.

"Y-you wouldn't, I'm pregnant," I whisper back.

"That doesn't affect anything until you're at least five months in," he chuckles into my ear. "Maybe I should prove it."

Before I know it, he has me pinned to the bed as he kisses me passionately, while pushing my shirt over my head. I never thought Naru the type to do this on a case.

* * *

Naru's POV

I chuckle softly to myself as Mai and I make our way to the base to start the real investigation. I look over at her face to see that lovely shade of pink on her cheeks, the shade that I love on her face. After I open the door, I look over to the couch to see everyone, including Koiya-san staring at us funny. "What are you all looking at?" I ask amusedly.

"Did we hear what we thought we heard coming from your room about half an hour ago?" the Monk asks.

"It depends, what did you hear?"

"Um, we heard a lot of moaning, please tell me you didn't..." Ayako asks,not saying wha was on everyone's mind.

"What if we did?" I snicker inwardly at the expression that crosses everyone's, but Lin's, faces.

"We're in the middle of a case Noll, what do you think you're doing, doing...that, on a case. Not only that, Lin, Sora, and my room is right next to yours, think about the three-year-old boy who sees you as his uncle," Madoka reprimands me.

"He doesn't understand what we were doing so it doesn't matter what we did," I say to her calmly.

"What about Mai, she's as red as a tomato, you really shouldn't do that while she's pregnant," says Bou-san.

"It has no affect on the baby at all this early in the pregnancy, right Ayako?" I ask the miko.

"Um, right," she replies in annoyance.

"Wait," exclaims Koiya-san. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" I ask the now timid woman.

"All the maids that were killed, though few, were pregnant. I don't know if that's enough for concern, but I'm concerned none the less," she replies.

I turn to face Mai, "Mai, I want-"

"No, I'm not going home, you promised me that I could stay for this case as long as I stayed in your sight. I'm not letting you go back on that," she whispers harshly with a glare.

"That was until we knew that pregnant women were targeted," I reply just as harshly.

"That hasn't been confirmed yet, it could just be a coincidence that two of the Koiya's pregnant maids were targeted, her other pregnant maid is still alive," she reasons.

"How do you know she isn't the next target, if she goes, then that leaves you as the only other pregnant woman in the house. I don't want to risk it," I say very harshly. "Other cases you can convince me to let you stay, but this time, you're not the only want I want to protect, our unborn child is too."

"No, I'm not going," she replies stubbornly, taking a seat on one of the couches for emphasis.

I let out a sigh, "Fine, on one condition, any sign that you and our child are in danger; you will be out of here. Even if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming, do I make myself clear?" I ask pleadingly.

"Fine, but nothing is going to happen," she replies happily.

I groan, "You say that every time you are at risk of being in danger, you are always wrong," I say.

She humphs to show she doesn't care, I sigh and make my way over to the monitors, not acknowledging the suppressed giggles coming from the rest of my crazy team.

* * *

Mai's POV

_I don't know what he's so worried about, it's not like the ghost is definitely after pregnant woman, I bet it just targets young woman in general. All of the Koiya maids are young woman and they have all been attacked at one point or another_, I think to myself.

I sigh and look over at my worry-wart of a boyfriend to find him frowning at the screen, but not really looking at it. _He's obviously still sour because I won another argument concerning my place in a case. _My eyes then drift over to the others to see them trying to suppress their laughter at their boss losing, again, to his accident-prone girlfriend. _Though, I don't know what Bou-san is laughing at, he's the same with Ayako. _I then voice said thoughts, "Bou-san, I don't know why you find that so funny, you're no different when Ayako wins an argument, which I believe happens quite often," I smile at his stricken face.

This makes the rest of them finally let out their pent up laughter at their boss and the monk. Not being able to control myself, I also crack up, holding my stomach as I laugh at my boyfriend and brother-figure's expense.

"Now that you all have all laughed at Monk's and my expense, I would like to actually like to get some work done, so we can finish the case and leave," growls Naru in a cold tone. "Yasuhara, what did you find yesterday about Rina and Kiseki?"

We all stop laughing at the whipped men to listen to what Yasu has to say about the people haunting my dreams.

* * *

I'm sorry that took a while to get out, exam block is finally over, thank the heavens. If this chapter is weird, blame it on the fact that I did it at ten o'clock, when i'm semi-tired. Anyway, R&R please. Oh, and don't expect a chapter next week, I'm going to the snow from this saturday to next saturaday with school, won't have my laptop. Damn, so heads up, no chappie next week. Um, I think that's it.


	6. The First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 6 – The First Attack

"I haven't found much, but they were Fudoka Rina and Kiseki, they had been married for 3 years before she was pushed over the balcony. His brother Fudoka Kyo was his twin brother, but they weren't identical. Kiseki took after his mother and Kyo took after his father. Kyo started to live with them a year before they were married after the death of his girlfriend," Yasuhara started. "Kiseki had to work a lot, and because of that, Kyo and Rina became close friends. As seen in Mai's dream, Kiseki believed it was more. After he killed Rina, he stabbed his brother three times in the heart. After realising what he had done, he killed himself, a bullet to the head."

"That's horrible," I whisper, leaning further into Naru's side.

"That's not the worst part, according to her doctor records, three days before the accident, she found out she was four months pregnant," Yasu says in a serious tone.

This statement makes everyone, with the exception of Naru and Lin, gasp in horror.

"Then that would explain the whole pregnant woman thing, but who is the one that's haunting the house? We can't know for sure whether or not she had told either of the guys before the incident, if she hadn't, then that makes her the top contender to be the one haunting the house," muses Bou-san.

"But why would she kill woman who are pregnant when she was pregnant herself?" I ask.

"She may believe that since she was unable to live and give her child life, that other woman shouldn't either. She's taking her revenge out on woman like her, to not only say other woman shouldn't have the right to bear children, but to watch the father of the children suffer. To show men not to mess with a pregnant woman," suggests Lin.

"'Not to mess with a pregnant woman.' You say that as if men really shouldn't mess with pregnant women," teases Bou-san.

"Because I've had experience with messing with a pregnant woman, are you forgetting I already have a 3-year-old son," Lin replies. He turns to Naru before saying, "You better be careful Noll she's going to be a handful later on."

Both Madoka and I stand and glare at the Chinese man. "Whose going to be a handful later, you just said not to mess with a pregnant woman, you should take your own advice," I say.

"She's right, you just called me a handful, though indirectly, how rude can you be," Madoka says.

Lin turns to Naru, "See what I mean?"

All the women in the room, including Masako, gasp at what he just said. We all huff and make our way out of the base towards Lin and Madoka's room. "I can't believe he said that, right in front of us women too," cries Madoka.

"I know, that was extremely rude, I wonder what came over him to do something so un-Lin like," I mutter.

Masako and Ayako nod their heads in agreement as we make our way into the room to complain some more.

* * *

Naru's POV

All of us are staring at the door that our wives and girlfriends just walked through. Yasuhara and Bou-san burst out in laughter as John has a small smile on his face, me with a smirk and Lin as stoic as ever. If you look closely though, you can see the amusement in his eyes. "I can't believe, ha ha, that you said that, ha ha, right in front of them," Bou-san gasps between laughs.

"I wasn't exactly expecting them to storm out of the room, it's amazing what their reactions are to something as small as complaining about a pregnant woman," Lin replies, amusement laced in his words.

"I don't think I've ever seen all four of them storm out of a room at once," John throws out.

"None of us have," I mutter. "They'll get over it, hopefully soon I want-"

"AHHHHHHH"

"MAI" I yell as we all rush out of the base to find the girls.

* * *

Mai's POV

We were just muttering some more about what Lin had said when suddenly the temperature dropped rapidly. "She's here," Masako whispers.

Since she said 'she' then we can assume that it is in fact Rina who is haunting this place. I look over into the far corner of the room and freeze. Standing, or rather hovering, there was Rina. She had flowing blonde locks coming down to her mid-back, pale blue eyes that seem hollow and lifeless. She's staring straight at me. Suddenly she makes her way towards me. "AHHHHHHHH" I scream before she has me against the wall with her cold hands strangling me.

"Mai," I hear the others yell. I'm starting to see black dots in my vision.

"_I never gave birth to my child, so neither will you_" I hear a voice whisper in my ear. Judging from what was said, it must have been Rina. My heart beats faster as my vision gets tunnelled.

I hear the door bang open and the calling of my name before I hear Bou-san's chanting.

I fall the ground in a heap on the floor, Naru rushes over to me and pulls me to him.

"Mai, are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

I manage a weak smile and a nod before everything goes black.

* * *

Naru's POV

I ask her if she's okay, she smiles and nods before passing out. "Mai," I cry. "Damn, Ayako-san, can you have a look at her."

As Ayako makes her way over to me, I look back at Mai to see hand shaped bruises forming on her neck. _Please be okay_, I plead.

I pick her up bridle style and place her on the bed, I step back to let Ayako have a look at her. After a few minutes, she comes over to me. "How is she?" I ask.

"She's fine, she only has those bruises on her neck, she should wake up by tonight," she answers solemnly.

"What of the baby?" I whisper.

"I can't know that without the right equipment, but I believe the baby should be fine. As nothing severe happened to Mai, the baby shouldn't have been affected at all," she smiles at me.

I turn to Lin and Madoka, "I'll take her over to our room," I say before picking her up and taking her to our room.

I pull back the covers and put her under; I tuck her in, give her a kiss on the forehead and sit on the chair beside our bed. I hold her hand and whisper, "Please wake up soon."

* * *

I am soooooo sorry that this chapter is so late, I recently got back from the ski trip with school and just finished recooperating from all the skiing pain. I managed to fall on my butt 3 times in 1 hour. I couldnt stop and used falling on my butt as the substitute. Anyway, after a long gap between chapters, I hope the chap is alright. R&R please, I like to have feedback so I can make the story more interesting for everyone. I had to throw an attack in there, otherwise it wouldn't be thrilling.

Seza, over and out!


	7. What Happened with the Twins

Dislcaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 7 – What Happened with the Twins

_I look around the black abyss that could only mean I'm dreaming. Again, there is no sight of Gene. The vision suddenly changes to a bedroom where a man is sleeping in his bed; it must be cold as he has the covers around his neck tightly, obstructing my view of his face. I hear running outside the door, he hears it to and sits up. Kiseki suddenly bangs open the door with fury in his eyes. "Kiseki, what are you doing at this time of the night?" demands the man in the bed, who must be Kyo, Kiseki's twin brother._

"_Why did you do it?" Kiseki yells as he pulls a knife from behind his back._

"_Why did I do what?" Kyo asks as he widens his eyes at the object in his brother's hand._

"_Try to take Rina away from me?" Kiseki yells as he runs over to his brother._

"_What are you talking-" but before Kyo could finish his question, Kiseki was stabbing him in the heart, three times like Yasuhara said._

_I can feel tears rolling down my face at the scene before me. "What have I done?" Kiseki yells to himself with the look of horror in his eyes, he drops the knife and his hands are shaking._

_The scene changes to what seems to be a study room. Kiseki comes storming in, runs to the desk, pulls out a gun and before I can look away, he shoots himself in the head._

* * *

"-ai, Mai," I hear in the distance, then I open my eyes to see Naru's deep blue ones. I launch myself into his arms and cry to my heart's content.

I can vaguely hear him whisper comforting words in my ears, and then I remember why I was sleeping. I jerk my head back to look in his eyes, while placing my hands over my stomach. Knowing what I was thinking, Naru answered my unspoken question. "The baby is fine, nothing critical happened to you, leaving the baby un-affected," he whispers while giving me one of his rare smiles.

I sigh in relief, smile up at him, and then frown at what happened in my dream. "What's wrong?" I hear him ask.

"I had a very disturbing dream," I mutter.

"What happened?" he asks.

So I tell him what happened in the dream, I realise that nothing in that dream was something we didn't know, but I wanted to tell him why I was so upset. After I finish telling him, he pulls me back into his embrace, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I really wish you didn't have to see these things. Oh, was Gene still not there?" he asks suddenly.

"No, I haven't seen him at all on this case and I'm concerned," I answer.

"Mai," Naru starts. I nod for him to continue. "I really don't like you being here when you are definitely being targeted, if Bou-san hadn't come in, you AND our baby could have died. I don't know what I would do if I not only lost you, but our unborn child as well," he states.

I look into his eyes and smile. "I know you are worried, but I promise this time I really will not leave your sight for a second. I want to help this woman move on, I know what it feels like to be pregnant, and I almost found out what it was like to die pregnant. I want her to feel at peace and I want to see it happen," I start. "So I'm not going anywhere."

He sighs, "I was afraid you would say that, but I'll let you stay. You cannot leave my sight, and if you get attacked again, even in my sight, you are going home; I don't want you to argue with me. You will be going home, even if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming. Do I make myself clear?" he says sternly.

"Very clear," I whisper in resignation.

"Thank-you," he sighs out as he pulls me in tighter.

We sit like that for what seems to be five minutes until he pulls back, kisses me passionately on the lips, and stands up, pulling me with him. "Let's get back to base and show everyone that you're okay," he says.

"Okay," I answer.

* * *

An hour later, Naru and I are going around with Bou-san (for my protection he says) to change the tape on some of the cameras that I didn't know had even been put up. It's kind of embarrassing having Bou-san here with us, especially since Naru has his arm around my waste and doesn't seem to be letting go any time soon. With a big blush across my face we enter a room that appears to be an old bedroom. I look over the poster bed against the far wall, the beige mat on the floor, the door on the other side of the room that must lead to a bathroom, the window, the balcony outside the window, the – wait, the balcony? It's just like the balcony that Rina was pushed from. "Naru, I don't think I should be in here," I say to him as Bou-san makes his way over to the camera.

Said narcissist looks my way and has those questioning eyes looking straight into mine, silently asking, _why?_

I point to the balcony, "That's the balcony Rina was pushed from, meaning this was her and Kiseki's room, she wouldn't want me in here and she might attack me if I'm in here," I answer.

He looks over to the balcony, and then turns back to me, "Bou-san," he says to the monk. "I'll let you finish in here, Mai and I will wait for you outside," Naru states, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay," he answers.

Naru and I make our way out the door to wait for Bou-san, after he closes the door, he pins me to the wall and kisses me senseless. What can I do but kiss back? So I do just that and kiss him back. We didn't realise who long we were kissing until we heard a cough come from our right. We pull apart and look over to see Bou-san standing there with a smirk on his face. "I know you guys love each other, but can you save that for the bedroom, when you're alone," he asks as he starts walking back to base.

Naru smirks down at me, pecks me on the lips and pulls me to him as we make our way back to base as well.

* * *

Well, I haven't much to say so, R&R please and I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Seza, over and out. HEHE


	8. The Ultimatum

Chapter 8 – The Ultimatum

When we arrived back at the base, the sight that met us was rather shocking; one of the maids was sitting on the couch, crying into a tissue. I ran over to her and put my arm around her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her further. "What happened?" Naru asks the group.

Ayako turns to him, "She went into the kitchen and found something you need to see for yourself," she replies sadly.

Wondering what this was all about, I followed Naru to the kitchen to find out what was making Ayako say we needed to see for ourselves in such a sad tone. We walked into the kitchen and the sight made me gasp, even my usually stoic boyfriend's eyes widened in horror. In the middle of the room was the last pregnant maid, gutted like an animal, but what really made me cry hard and lean into Naru, was the writing on the wall in her blood:

'_I will take your life Mai, or the child will die._'

All kind of questions were running through my head, '_which child?_' _'mine?_' _'if so, then is my child going to die either way?_'

Then another thought came to mind, I gasped and ran back to base, Naru screaming my name as he chases after me. I bang open the door, searching the room for the person I was looking for. Upon not finding him, I turned to Madoka, "Madoka, where's Sora?" I ask.

"In our room," she replies with confusion written on her face, but I was running out the door before she could ask why.

As soon as I reached my destination, I saw what I feared I would see; Madoka and Lin's three-year-old boy was not where he was supposed to be. "MADOKA," I yell out to her.

Not ten seconds later Madoka and Lin come rushing in to see what I was yelling for, but upon seeing their son not there, she breaks down into tears and presses her face into Lin's chest. Lin held her tightly as the others make it to the room. They turn to the weeping mother in confusion before realising the missing child. "Where is he?" Lin finally asks.

"Rina has him, Sora is the child that she said she would kill if she couldn't kill me," I whisper painfully.

How could she do this to a three-year-old boy who has nothing to do with her pain and suffering. He's only here because both his parents are here. She is making me choose between myself and Sora, how dare she. I move over to Madoka and hug her from behind; whispering in her ear that we will find him no matter what it takes.

I then go over to Naru and finally let the tears out onto his now soaking shirt. He pulls me tighter to him in reassurance that we would indeed find him and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me either. Everyone else, not believing what was happening, silently stood there, Masako and Ayako also crying onto their own love's shoulder, Yasuhara with a rare serious look in his eyes.

After several minutes of crying, we make our way back to base to see Akira and Shinta sitting on one of the couches; seeing as her eyes were red, it seems Akira was crying for her maid. They look up at our entry, noticing our tear-streaked faces, Shinta asked what was wrong.

"The ghost has taken the child that was with us, the bloody writing on the wall was an ultimatum for Mai. The ghost is saying that either Mai dies or the boy dies," Naru answers them as the rest of us aren't in the right state of mind to do so, Madoka took it the hardest; as she would, no woman relishes the disappearance of her three-year-old son.

The older couple's eyes widen in horror at this revelation, I can see in Akira-san's eyes that she couldn't believe that he was taken after Naru had told her he would be fine the day we met her. Remembering first meetings, I recall the maid that let us in, I haven't seen her since then and we have been here for three days already; I'm getting a bigger feeling that she isn't who she says she is.

"I want this ghost gone, how dare she give you such a horrible choice. I hope that you get her before either of you are hurt," Shinta-san says with the last part directed at me. "I hope your son is returned to you soon," he says to Madoka and Lin.

She manages a weak smile as a thank-you to his words. Lin manages a weak 'thank-you' before the dreading couple makes their way back to their room. "Naru, please tell me you'll let them be for awhile," I whisper up to him.

"Of course," he then turns to the couple still sitting on the couch. "I apologise for being unable to solve this case before your made was…killed, in order to solve it though and save my girlfriend and godson, I would ask you please to be patient with us. I don't want to sound rude, but could you please leave so we may do so?" he asks them.

They nod their heads solemnly and make their way out of base. We all manage to make our way onto a couch to just sit in silence in the hopes that Sora hasn't been harmed. Before long, I'm asleep, with my head resting on Naru's shoulder.

* * *

_I find my self in darkness, again, but soon I'm Rina again. I watch as Kiseki accuses her of cheating, she pleads again and he pushes her off the edge._

_I again watch as he runs into his brother's room and accuses him of trying to take his wife away from him before stabbing him._

_I watch him enter the study and shoot himself again. These images won't leave my head, I'm now watching as the first pregnant maid is drowned in the bathtub, the next possessed to hang herself, the next being pushed down the stairs and finally, I watch as the last maid was sliced all over by a floating knife._

_I close my eyes tightly when I suddenly feel strong arms wrapping around me. I look up to see someone I wasn't expecting. "Gene."_

I know that doing that to Sora was evil, but I wanted to get him more involved, I've haven't mentioned him much. I promise you he will be fine, I'm not that evil. Anyway, R&R please.

Seza, over and out.


	9. Gene is Back

Chapter 9 – Gene is Back

"_Gene."_

"_Hello Mai," he says with his signature smile across his kind face._

"_Where have you been?" I ask as I hug him tightly._

"_The ghost has been successfully blocking me from you, at least until now," he replied still smiling._

"_Why can you be here now?" I ask curiously._

"_She's angry that she has failed to kill you once, she's losing her cool; she has never been thwarted from killing anyone before. All her focus is on not letting you find Sora and thinking of a way to get you," he replied, the calm exiting his demeanour. "I have to tell you, if she kills you, she will still kill Sora anyway, so don't be a hero and give yourself up. Just get Sora away from her and take him and yourself away from here. Take Noll with you, now wake up and tell him what I have said, leave nothing out."_

"_But-" before I could finish what I was saying, I woke up._

* * *

I opened my eyes and found I was now lying fully on the couch. I look over at the monitors and see Naru watching them. I sit up and look around to see we are alone in here. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, placing my head next to his. "How long was I out?" I ask.

He grabs my hand and turns to face me. "A few hours, it's already 10 o'clock. Learn anything new?" he asks.

"Gene is back, she was blocking him, but now her anger at me and her focus on us not finding Sora is making her loose her cool. He was able to reach me to tell me that, but also said that even if she gets me, she'll kill Sora anyway. He wants us to find Sora as quick as we can and that I need to take Sora and myself away from here, he also said to take you with me," I answered all that Gene told me.

"Her anger is understandable, she has failed to kill you once and plans not to do so again," he states.

"I know, that's what Gene said too," I giggled.

"Oh did he now? Bou-san will be here in a few minutes and then we'll go to bed," he says as if there is no room for a debate.

Too tired to argue, I nod in agreement, not thirty seconds later; Bou-san arrives to take Naru's place at the monitors. "Well, you're finally awake, you two go on now to bed, I'll handle the monitors," he says.

With that, Naru and I make our way to our room, his arm around my waist protectively. "I hope Sora is alright, I feel guilty to know that he was taken because I didn't die," I whisper.

He stops suddenly and grabs a hold of my face, his gorgeous eyes staring straight into my hazelnut ones. "Please don't ever feel guilty about not dying to save Sora, no one new she would take him, though I still would not have let you die. Never regret living, I would not be able to live if you died, it's even worse that I would loose a child I never got to even hold too," he whispers timidly.

I stare into those intimidating eyes of his to see many emotions; worry over Sora and I, pain at the thought of losing me and our baby, happiness of knowing he will be a father and that I am still alive, and mild anger that I would say those things. "I'm sorry," I whisper in reply as I let tears roll down my cheeks.

He pulls me tighter to him to allow the tears to dissipate and after they do he pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Never leave me, I would be nothing without you," he whispers into my ear as he pulls me towards our room.

* * *

I awake from a dreamless sleep, worried that I didn't see Gene and happy to not see those haunting images again. I then become aware of the arm around my waist; holding me closely to a hard chest. I turn my head slightly to see he is still sleeping; he's so peaceful in his sleep, you would never believe he was a cold narcissist when awake.

His eyes slowly open to unveil those deep blue eyes I love so much. "Good morning," I whisper as I turn my body to face him.

He kisses me, "Good morning to you also," he whispers.

He looks over my shoulder at the clock on my side, his eyes suddenly widen and he sits up abruptly; unknowingly taking me with him. I look over at the clock to see the reason for his sudden show of emotion; the clock says 1:00pm. _We slept into the afternoon and nobody decided to wake us?_ I thought.

We quickly get dressed and as I do, I see the anger flaring in Naru's eyes. He places his arm around my waist; now a common action in this house as he leads me to base. I feel for all of those who didn't wake him and will miss the one whose idea it was. We make it there in record time, he bangs open the doors and surprises everyone in the room; and then their eyes all widen in fear.

"Why didn't any of you wake us up?" he demands them.

I look around and notice the absence of one of our members; Madoka, who is either still upset or is hiding from Naru because she's the culprit that let us sleep in. "Was it Madoka's idea or is she still upset?" I voice my questions.

"Uh…yes…it was Madoka's idea," Ayako replies with a sigh, not believing she tattled on the older woman.

Before Naru can storm out of the room, I'm at the door ready to stop him, "Just leave her be, I'm sure she didn't mean for it to annoy you," I plead with him.

"Madoka went to see why the two of you weren't here yet, when she entered your room, the two of you were sleeping peacefully and didn't want to wake you. She said that it would be good for the both of you to get heaps of rest, you, Mai, nearly died, and Naru, you're worried sick. The long rest was probably good for you," Bou-san explained.

Naru sighs, "Fine, I'll let it slide for now, but she better not do it again," he relinquishes before walking over to the monitors, sits down and I can tell that he is sulking. _Pathetic_, I think exasperatedly.

* * *

Wow, Rina is evil and Gene is finally back. I still don't know how long I'm gonna make this story. I want everyone to give me their ideas on how many chappies I should make. I'm also wondering if I'm gonna make more than one case on this story so that I can add most of Mai's pregnancy or if I'll just skip to the baby being born after this case. Ideas will be taken into my head, so feel free to give them. Anyways, R&R please. What else to say...none that I can think of now so...

Seza over and out


	10. They're in Japan?

Chapter 10 – They're in Japan?

Naru's POV

I'm currently watching the monitors, still slightly angry at Madoka for letting us sleep in. I can hear my phone ringing, I'm trying to ignore it though, but then Mai has shoved it in my face. I sigh and grab the phone from her, "Moshi, moshi?" I say.

"NOLL," my mother yells, making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Mother, what do you want, we're in the middle of an investigation," I scold her.

"I'm discussing your future, anyway, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY MAI?" she yells at me.

"Is that really something to discuss during a case, mother?" I ask her.

"Well a little birdie told me there was something you wanted to tell me, I assumed you had proposed," she replied.

"Was this little 'birdie' happened to be named Madoka Koujo?" I ask her.

"Maybe, but what is it you need to tell me?" she asks again.

"…" I can't think of how to say it. "Mai can tell you," I say before handing said woman the phone.

She gives me a questioning look and I motion for her to answer the phone.

* * *

Mai's POV

"Moshi, moshi?" I ask.

"MAI, it's been so long since I talked to you, how are you?" I hear Luella ask through the phone.

"Fine and you?" I reply.

"Excellent, now, I believe there is something you need to tell me," she states.

"Um, there is?" I ask, not knowing what to tell her.

"Well a little birdie told me that there is something you and Noll have to tell me, now what is it?" she asks again.

"Oh," I exclaim when I realise what she's talking about, making me blush slightly. "Well, I'm pregnant."

The other line goes silent, "Luella?" I ask.

"AHHHHH, THAT"S WONDERFUL, YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET, BUT STILL," she screams into the phone. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER, MARTIN, COME DOWN HERE AND HERE WHAT MAI HAS TO SAY."

I can here running in the background, then some rustling, and then "Mai, what has Luella all excited?" Martin asks me.

"I'm pregnant," I say again with a sigh.

"That's great news, tell Noll-" but before he could finish, Luella pinched the phone. "Mai, we're coming over to where the case is, I'm so glad we decided to come to Japan," she said.

"You're coming to Japan?" I ask.

"No silly, we're already in Japan, we're about an hour away from where you are, we'll be there soon, bye-bye," and before I could say anything, she hung up.

I stare blankly at the phone in my hands and pass it over to Naru. "What did she say?" he asks.

"Your mother is very excited and they're in Japan," I say robotically.

His eyes widen a fraction, "How long have they been in Japan?"

"I don't know, but as soon as I told your father I was pregnant, she snatched the phone and told me they were coming here and that they will be here in about an hour," I answered.

He stands up, "They're coming here?" he obviously doesn't want them here.

"Yes, they're coming here," I whisper.

"Dammit," he mutters something I can't here before heading out of the room.

"Naru, where are you going?" I ask him as I trail behind.

"To talk to the culprit," he mutters darkly.

"The culprit?" I ask.

"Madoka," he answers dully.

"Oh, of course, Madoka is always Luella's little birdie," I muse.

He nods his head as we continue towards Lin and Madoka's room. Naru bangs the door open to see Madoka and Lin sitting on the bed, both of them reading. When Madoka looks up, she's surprised at who is at the door. "What is it Noll?" she asks Naru.

"Why is mother and father in Japan?" he asks her darkly.

She looks surprised but then quickly hides it, "Why do you think I would know?"

"Because, mother said a little birdie told her there was something Mai and I needed to tell her, and since she's in Japan, you have to be the birdie," he explains in a tone that says 'duh,' but in Naru's case, it probably says 'no shit Sherlock.'

"Fine, I told Luella that she should probably come to Japan because there was something important that the two of you had to tell her and that as soon as you do, she'll want to see you. So I told her to come to Japan and call you when she was settled," Madoka explained with a wide smirk on her face.

Now he looks furious and stomps out of the room, me following at a more sedate pace, "Naru, it can't be all bad if they come, you haven't seem them since we came back to Japan a year ago, it could do some good," I tell him.

"Do some good? My mother is going to gush all over you and you're not that pregnant yet, she'll take you baby shopping and shopping for maternity wear when you are far from needing it," he explained.

I gulp at the thought of all that shopping, last time Naru went to England, I went with him. Luella wouldn't stop taking me shopping, and talking about things that we would not have even considered at that time. After Gene's funeral, Naru came back to Japan, after a few months he finally told me he loved me. We became a couple, and three weeks later, he took me to England to meet his parents. I was 18, he was 19, and Luella was talking about how he should propose, how we should get married and give her some grandkids. It was one of the most embarrassing topics of my life. I could tell Naru was embarrassed as well.

"I see your point, them coming may not be the greatest of ideas," I mutter.

"I also don't want to see mother's reaction when we have to tell her the ghost has Sora, I'm sure he's the other reason she came," he said sadly.

"We will find him Naru, and then we'll get away from this place, so the others can get rid of Rina," I say to him in the hopes of soothing his worries.

"I know we will, and I wish you wouldn't use her name, she doesn't deserve to be called by her name," he orders in a dark tone.

He's still angry at me being attacked and her taking his godson, "Okay, she's now 'the ghost,'" I tell him.

With a nod from him, we continue to base, and I wonder what everyone else is doing.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it, I thought I would throw Luella and Martin in. Anyway R&R please.

Seza over and out


	11. Lost, But Now Found

Chapter 11 – Lost, But Now Found

Just as Luella said they would; an hour after the phone call, her and Martin arrived at the house and barged straight into base where we were waiting. The first thing Luella did upon arrival was pull me into a bone-crushing bear hug; what would she do if I was heavily pregnant, she'd crush the baby. Then it was followed by loud shouting of congratulations by both of Naru's parents. Without warning she pulled Naru into a hug as strong as mine.

"Mother, let me go," he told her.

"Well, I'm just excited that you and Mai are going to be parents soon, and you've made me a Grandmother, yay," she retorted.

I laugh nervously, "Luella, I'm only two months pregnant, you have to wait another seven months before you're a grandmother," I tell her.

She looks at my still flat stomach, "Well, I know about the duration, you should have told me how far you were along when you told me you were pregnant," she cries with fake tears. "Now, where is that cute little Sora, I haven't seen him since…"

She trailed off when she noticed the sad expressions on our faces. "Mother, the ghost has taken Sora. She tried to kill Mai and when she failed, she took Sora; she told Mai through blood on the wall that either Mai dies or Sora dies. This ghost plans on killing them both though," Naru answers.

I watch silently as Luella's face falls and as tears threaten to fall from her saddened eyes. Before they fall, she grabs Madoka into a bone-crushing hug and lets the tears flow. Without much thought, I walk over to Naru, lean my head on his chest and he, in turn, puts his arms around me to comfort me. All I see is black and all I hear are Luella's sobs, then reality kicks back in, "Luella, we will save him, and when we do, the two of us are getting as far away from here as possible," I try to reassure the still sobbing woman.

She turns to me and nods her head, acknowledging what I have told her. "I can't believe that the ghost wants to take away Sora and you, I just found out I'm going to be a grandmother and my grandchild might be killed before it happens. I don't want anything to happen to any of you; Sora, you and your baby," she whispers.

"I know, and I promise nothing is going to happen to me or Sora, so-" before I could finish all I could see was black.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I was in the second floor hall way, beside me was the door to Rina and Kiseki's room. I grabbed the handle and entered the room. It looks just like it did when Bou-san, Naru and I checked the tape. Then I heard faintly a child's cries, I follow the sound over to the closet. I open the door and sitting, curled up in a ball is Sora. "Oh baby, please tell me you aren't hurt?" I ask pulling the scared boy to me._

"_Aunt Mai, *sob* I want mummy," he cries._

"_Shhh, I'm not really here, but when I wake up I'm going to bring everyone here and then you, me and uncle Naru are going to go away from here. The mean ghost can't hurt you then, I need you to be brave until we get here," I whisper to him._

"_I can be brave like daddy and uncle Naru until you get here," he says with determination._

"_Okay, I promise we'll be here," I barely see him nod before the darkness takes over._

* * *

Naru's POV

Mai suddenly fainted into my arms and I carried her over to the couch to lay her down. "Mai, please wake up," I whisper.

Ayako looks over her quickly, "She's just sleeping, my guess is she's having 'one of those dreams,'" she says.

I sigh and hold onto Mai's hand as I wait for her to awaken. I look at her face to see her smiling, that must be a good sign.

* * *

Mai's POV

I wake to see Naru's eyes, again, staring intently at my face. His eyes soften when he notices my return from dreamland. "I found him," I say immediately.

When his faced turns confused I answer, "I found Sora," I say again.

Everyone's eyes widen at my revelation. "Where is he?" Naru asks.

"The closet in the ghost's bedroom, he promised he'd be brave until we came and got him; he's a fighter," I say the last part to Madoka and Lin to reassure them he is fine.

I see Madoka's eyes swell with tears of happiness; of course Luella's are as well. Without much thought, everyone is running out of the room to Rina's bedroom. But when we reach the door, it won't budge; she's locked it. Before there is to much kicking, Naru's already using his PK to knock down the door. He is very pissed off at this ghost, well what man wouldn't be when this ghost was trying to kill his wife, his unborn child and has kidnapped his godson. Any man would be pissed off.

Lin rushes over to the closet, thankfully it opens easily, reaches in and pulls Sora out, "Sora," he cries.

"Daddy," Sora cries back as Lin embraces him tightly, Madoka coming over to hug her son as well.

"Okay, now, Mai you're coming with me, Madoka you can bring Sora along with us; we're getting these two away from here," Naru says, he turns to Luella. "Mother, you are going to lead us to the hotel you are staying at."

Everyone nods their heads as we all rush outside of the house, Naru holding onto me tightly so as I don't trip, probably. Bou-san is on my other side, now I think Naru is holding me for protection. Looking ahead I see Lin with his arm around Madoka and Sora, obviously for protection. Naru is so intent on getting us out of here that the only thing we're taking is ourselves. Luella takes the wheel of the van, Madoka takes the passenger seat and Naru joins Sora and I at the back. As soon as we're away from the house, everyone visibly relaxes; relief at being away from that dreaded house. Being exhausted and knowing this trip would take at least an hour; I lay my head on Naru's shoulder with Sora on my lap, and drift off to sleep, hopefully dreamless.

* * *

I'm sorry that took awhile to put up, but school is a pain. Anyway R&R.

Yay, Sora is safe, I told you I wasn't that evil.

Seza over and out


	12. Breakfast Laughs

Chapter 12 – Breakfast Laughs

I woke up to find I was on a bed in what seemed to be a hotel room, from the expensive look, it must be Martin and Luella's. I turn to the other side of the bed and see Sora asleep as well. I get up and make my way into the other room to find Naru sitting on the couch sleeping, Madoka sleeping on another couch, and Luella nowhere in sight. I make my way over to Naru and shake his shoulders lightly to wake him up. His eyes open and from the looks of it, he is still tired. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I'm hungry," I tell him.

"That's okay, you've been asleep longer than us," he looks out the window, "it's morning, if you leave a note for them, we'll go and have breakfast at the restaurant."

I nod my head in acknowledgment before finding a pen and paper for a note to leave for the others. After placing the note on the coffee table, I follow Naru out the door for breakfast. As if we hadn't left the house, he puts his arm around my waist as if protecting me and leads me to the elevator.

We get off the elevator when it stops and make our way over to the doors that lead to the restaurant. We find a table sit down and look over the menus and I have no idea what I want. I feel like we're on another date, but we're not. I was staring so intently at the menu that I didn't realise Naru was staring at me until he called out my name; making me jump. "Mai, why are you so jumpy?" he asks me.

"I was focusing on what I was going to have for breakfast, that and I 'm wondering what the others are doing back at the house," I half lie, I really didn't know what I wanted for breakfast and I am wondering what the others are doing, but that's not why I'm jumpy.

He stares at me disbelieving, but nods anyway. "After we order, I'll tell you what the others are doing," he tells me.

I nod my head, decide upon the bacon and eggs (Can't think of any Japanese food) and let him know. After we ordered, I stared at Naru; letting him know I want him to tell me what's happening. "As you would have noticed earlier, mother wasn't in the room; she's gone back to the house to tell the others what I want them to do," he starts. "I want Takigawa to perform an exorcism on the ghost."

"But won't that hurt her?" I ask sadly.

"No, but even it did, do you think my top priority is getting rid of the spirit unharmed because in my eyes, my top priority is getting rid of the spirit that wants my pregnant girlfriend and godson dead," he replies darkly.

"Naru, I'm safe here right; there's nothing for you to worry about now," I say as I grab his hands across the table.

I stare into his eyes, trying to convey that I'll be fine here and that he has nothing to worry about. "I know that you're safe, but I want this ghost gone and I want it gone as fast as possible so I can get you home where you're even safer," he says as his eyes flicker to my stomach and back again.

He's concerned about the baby, I know that much, but if he insists on getting me further from that house even after the spirit is gone, then I'll let him be. "Okay," I say with a smile.

Then I look over his shoulder to see a group of women heading towards us, or more towards Naru; that's what happens when you have a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, the other women want him. I groan inwardly as they get closer, "Naru, group of women on their way over," I whisper.

He nods, letting me know he heard. We've been through this kind of thing before, the looks on other women's faces is priceless. When they get here two of them puts their hands on his shoulders, he calmly removes them, leaving the girls shocked. If you haven't guessed already, these are the kind of women who are not denied. But they quickly regain their confident front, "Why don't you come and join us at the pool?" one of them asks.

"Because I would much rather spend time with my girlfriend," he replies just as calmly.

They look over at me and snicker, "This is your girlfriend, she doesn't look like much, why don't you spend some time with real women?" another asks.

"She is more of a woman than any of you will ever be, she doesn't go around seducing other women's boyfriends. She is also currently pregnant with my child, so I'd much rather be around her to protect her from anything that may hurt her," he answers, still calm.

Like I said, the look on their faces is priceless, they look shocked, outraged, upset and, surprisingly, disgusted. But the last emotion is obviously directed at me. They have obviously never been rejected by anyone. In a huff they stomp out of the restaurant, not noticing that the whole of the people in the restaurant were listening and are now laughing at them. I'm not that far behind, our waiter with our food standing next to the table, also laughing and Naru with a smirk on his face.

"Man their reactions were funnier than the women from a few months ago," I say.

"Yes, but that was because this time, I got to tell them you were pregnant," he replies.

"True," I say with a smile on my face.

After most of the laughing had died down, we began to eat our breakfast that the waiter had put down after the women had left. After we're finished, we make our way out of the restaurant and bump into the others. "Good morning Madoka, good morning Sora," I say to them.

"Good morning Mai, Naru," Madoka replies.

Sora wiggles in his mother's hold, asking to be let down. After she complies, he runs over to me and holds his arms out for me to pick him up. "Yes Sora?" I ask him.

"Thank-you for finding me Aunt Mai, I was scared in that small room," he says and then kisses me on the cheek before asking to be put down again.

He makes his way over to Naru when I put him down, asking Naru to pick him up as well. "Uncle Naru has to take good care of Aunt Mai since she has a baby inside her," he tells Naru.

"Don't worry Sora, I promise to take very good care of your Aunt Mai," Naru tells the small boy.

The way he's acting with the boy tells me he will make an excellent father when our baby is born. After Naru puts Sora back on the ground he runs over to Madoka, and then the two walk into the restaurant to have their breakfast."Come on, we'll go back upstairs and call the others to see if they have done the exorcism and if it worked," Naru tells me.

With that, we head back over to the elevator.

* * *

I know that was a little weird, but I'm making this up as I go. Anyway R&R. I know I have asked this before but I want your opinion:

Should I:

a) Continue this story after the case and go through Mai's pregnancy; or

b) Finish this case, skip to Mai giving birth to the baby and then finish it there.

Please let me know your opinion, the idea with the most people liking it will be the outcome of the story.

Seza out


	13. Musings and Old Friends

Chapter 13 – Musings and Old Friends

It's been a month since the end of the Koiya House case and it was closed without a hitch. Bou-san exorcised the house and Rina is gone, no longer out to get me. When Bou-san called us at the hotel with the news that the exorcism worked and the ghost was gone, Naru noticeably relaxed; no longer having the fear that the ghost was trying to take me away from him. Here I am sitting at my desk at SPR, completely bored because lately, people have been bringing in cases that aren't to Naru's satisfaction, most of them not even an actual haunting of any kind.

I'm now three months pregnant and have a slight bump for indication. Ayako and Bou-san have been coming over just to talk to the baby and see if it moves, which is highly unlikely and Ayako knows that, that's what makes what they're doing stupid. The only other person whose attention is my stomach that is actually sane about it is Naru; he's always coming up behind me and placing his hands on my stomach. Sometimes I wonder if he's doing it for reassurance that he really is going to be a father and I'm not fooling him.

Those three aren't the only ones who acknowledge my stomach, Madoka and Luella are acting as if the baby is going to be born any second now, and they take me baby shopping almost every weekend. They just walk into our apartment, drag me out to the shops and we spend hours buying stuff. When they finally take me home, Naru is in the living room fuming, as soon as I'm through the threshold, he grabs me possessively and tells the older women to leave. Yasuhara is almost as bad as Bou-san and Ayako, but he only talks to the baby, which I suppose isn't that bad.

Masako, John and Lin are the sanest of them all, they only ask how I'm feeling, on one occasion, Masako asked if she could feel my stomach, I of course let her. She said she could feel the small bulge and that it felt kind of funny. But what got me by surprise was that after she said that, she said the baby has psychic abilities, she just doesn't know whether or not the baby has mine or Naru's abilities. When I told Naru, he swore loudly and hoped the baby didn't get his and if it did, that it wouldn't have the problems he did.

Back in reality, I hadn't noticed Naru behind my chair until he spun the chair around. "AHHH, Naru what are you doing?" I cry.

"I called for tea three times and you didn't come. I got worried and came to check on you. I came out to see you staring off into space, I called out to you and you still didn't respond. Is there something bothering you?" he asks.

"No, I'm so bored I'm reminiscing about what's happened since the last case. I wish an actual case would come up already," I whine.

"I could always give you more paperwork," he suggests.

"You wouldn't, paperwork is the devil I tell you," I whisper.

"Mai, the paperwork is not the devil, it is a bunch of dead trees, now if you're so bored get me some tea," he tells me.

I sigh before going to do what he has asked. You'd think that since we're engaged now he'd be a little more lenient. That's right, he finally proposed, he proposed about a week after the case. From the look of it, he had been planning to propose to me for awhile, not just because I was pregnant. He said we can wait until after the baby is born, he knows that I would not want to wear a wedding dress with a big bulge for a belly. The ring is a white gold band with a beautiful diamond in the centre, a pink crystal on one side and a blue one on the other. This ring looks expensive, but since Naru's family is rich, I don't feel like it's too much. He said that he knew what I was thinking and said that I was worth all the money he spent.

When the whistle on the kettle sounded, I poured his tea the way he liked it and put it on the tray to take it to his office. I stopped at Lin's office first to give him his tea before heading to Naru's office. Another bonus since he found out I was pregnant is that I don't have to knock anymore; I have the privilege to walk right in. As soon as I had placed the tea on his desk, Naru grabbed my and pulled my softly onto his lap. "If you're so bored, I'm sure Madoka and Mother would be happy to take you out for more shopping," he suggests.

I shiver before answering, "I think that's worse than paperwork," I say.

"That's very true, we could always leave for lunch early if you want," he makes another suggestion.

"Really?" I ask.

He nods his head and I jump off his lap into the sitting room to grab my coat. He comes out of his office and does the same. I quickly yell to Lin that we were going out for lunch and followed Naru out the door, ready for lunch. We were walking to the cafe we usually had lunch at when suddenly, "Mai?"

We turn around and standing right there are my friends from school; Michiru and Keiko. "Michiru, Keiko, long time no see," I say, Naru just standing next to me with his arm around my waist.

The girls eye the arm and our positions, "Kyaaaa, when did you two get together, finally, we were waiting for this to happen," yells Michiru.

Then they notice the ring, "Kyaaaaaa, you're engaged too," yells Keiko.

"Yes, we're engaged, not only that, but I'm three months pregnant," I say.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, you're pregnant, awesome," they yell together.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told them you were pregnant," Naru whispers in my ear.

I nod my head in agreement as my friends rave on.

* * *

As yu can see, option A was the favourable option. Reviewers either said A or they didn't mind either way. So A it is. The idea to skip the end of the case was not my idea, so I give credit to the reviewer who gave that idea. Thank-you. Anyway, the usual, R&R.

Seza, over and out to OHKTOBER FEST, since I'm part German, Ohktober Fest is traditon. MMMMMMM, giant pretzels and cheese kranskeys.


	14. He's Angry

Chapter 14 – He's Angry

After my friends had calmed down, Naru and I took that chance to disappear and go to lunch. We went to the same place we always went to for lunch; the same place the girls and I go for lunch. But when it's just Naru and I, we have a different table, in the corner where we have some peace. The waitress came over, she was new and I could tell because not only had I never seen her before, but she was staring at Naru intently. I could tell she was going o flirt with him, "Can I get you anything?" she asked him suggestively.

He gives out a sigh and orders our usual; he doesn't order a drink for himself since he usually orders tea from me when we get back to the office. She looks a little surprised that he didn't respond to her suggestiveness, so she tries again, "Is there **anything else** you would like?" she emphasises the 'anything else' to try and get her point across.

"Yes, could you please leave us alone and get what we ordered," he replied calmly, trying to get her to leave.

She does, in a huff too. All the other waitresses in this café know not to ask things of Naru suggestively, they've seen it happen to other girls that were dumb enough to flirt with my boyfriend, woops, that's no longer right, it's fiancée now. "She's new," I comment.

"Yes she is, I thought we wouldn't have to deal with these things here anymore, but it seems we will deal with it every time they get someone new," he replies followed by a sigh.

"I guess so," I say.

When the waitress comes back with our food, she hasn't given up because there's a piece of paper on Naru's plate which must have her number on it. I sigh and, surprisingly, so does Naru. "That plate better not make contact with the table with that paper still on it," Naru warns.

"Oh, I insist you take it," she replies.

"I insist you take it off the plate," he replies, damn, he's losing his cool.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I know what it is and I don't want it," Naru replies getting angrier.

"Why don't you want it?" she asks, trying the puppy dog look, huh, only mine works on him.

"Have you even thought about the fact that I'm not single?" he asks her.

"Well I wouldn't know, you have your cousin with you, or is she your sister," she answers.

"She's neither, she's my fiancée," he snaps, oh crap.

"She's your fiancée? I bet she tricked you into it," she replies.

Big mistake, the table is starting to shake. I've learnt that Naru doesn't care about what people say about him, but he loses it when they say something bad about me. "Don't you ever say anything bad about her," Naru says darkly.

She doesn't seem affected by his tone or his glare. My turn, "Naru, calm down, if you don't someone will get hurt. You're shaking the tables," I say to him calmly, taking his hand.

He looks at me and his eyes soften, he calms down enough for the tables to stop shaking. That's when the owner decides to make an appearance. Takata-san is a portly man, slightly taller than me with that natural Japanese black hair and brown eyes, "What happened out here?" the he sees Naru. "Ah, Shibuya-san, what happened?"

All Naru had to do was point at the waitress for Takata-san to know what happened. "Rika, I told you not to flirt with the customers, and I said especially not Shibuya-san," Takata-san tells her.

"This is Shibuya-san?" she asks, now slightly scared.

"But the tables don't usually shake unless Taniyama-san is talked badly about, what did you say about her?" he asks.

"I said she probably tricked him into marrying her," she whispers.

"You silly girl, Shibuya-san gets really mad when you say bad things about Taniyama-san, they've been coming in here together for years now," he replies, it's like he is teaching her at school.

They kept talking like that while Naru and I ate our lunch, "Takata-san, as always the food was great, but we have to return to the office," I say.

He turns away from Rika to say bye as we left the café for the office.

* * *

Takata-san's POV

"Takata-san, why were the tables shaking?" Rika asked me after Shibuya-san and Taniyama-san had left.

"Hmmm, I haven't confirmed it, but I think Shibuya-san has PK," I answer.

"What's PK?" she asks.

"Look it up," I answer.

* * *

Mai's POV

After we had returned, Naru went straight to his office after asking for his tea. I went into the kitchen and while I was waiting for the water to boil, Lin walked in with a raised eyebrow. "A new waitress suggested I tricked Naru into marrying me," I answer with a sigh, knowing what Lin was asking; why was Naru angry.

I saw Lin's eyes darken, he doesn't like it when women insult me either; I have an over-protective family. He was about to say something when the whistle on the kettle sounded, time to make Naru's tea, and I did just that as Lin left the kitchen.

I took Naru his tea, when I looked at him I could tell he was still angry. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Hey, no harm done, I'm used to it. I don't mind, I like the look on women's faces after you turn them down," I say, trying to reassure him.

"Mai, I don't like it when they insult you, they can't get it through their thick heads that not all men are single and not all men want them. I get angry when they say bad things about you, any man would get angry when the woman they love is being insulted, for me it's bad enough that you're accident prone and ghosts are always trying to kill you," he replies darkly.

I sigh and kiss his temple, "Just please try not to lose it, you'll feel bad if you hurt someone because of your powers and I hate seeing you upset; it makes me upset seeing it."

With that, I leave him to calm down in his office as I go to do my own work.

* * *

I'm soory it took me awhile to update but please R&R, I wrote another Naru rejects flirty woman because I want to make up for all the times that women have flirted with Naru and gotten away with it and I think it's funny. HEHEHEHE.

Seza, over and out


	15. Staying Home, or Not

Chapter 15 – Staying Home, or Not

We arrived home at around 11:00 pm since Naru was still sulking in his office for hours after I had left him there. Many times I had tried to get him off his butt and take me home, but I failed miserably. At around 10:30 pm he came out, motioned for me to follow and we went home.

Now I was getting out of the shower which even now, after so many months, still leaves me breathless at how beautiful it is. The tiles were actually blue, in many different shades of said colour. The floor, the walls and the sides of the bathtub were covered in the tiles. The shower walls were tiled in one shade of blue that wasn't exactly sky blue; it was slightly darker. The bench top was white marble, brightening the room.

I exit the bathroom and see the time is almost midnight. With a sigh, I walk over to the closet and put my pink silk pyjamas on. I crawl under the covers of our black comforter, well what do you know, black. Naru had his back to me, but I could tell he was still awake and still sulking. I move over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, thankfully, he places his hands over mine. "You need to stop sulking; she didn't hurt me, did she?" I told him.

"She didn't have to hurt you to piss me off; the fact she was insulting you was what pissed me off," he said matter-of-factly.

"Naru, don't worry about it, please," I plead with him.

He sighs and then turns to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Mai, you mean the world to me, I don't like it when women insult you to get to me. I had every right to be angry, but I'm also upset that I let my control slip," he whispers.

My eyes soften, I should have realised that he was sulking hard because of letting his control slip. "Naru, that wasn't your fault, you were angry, you can't control your powers when you're angry, you know that," I whisper, trying to consol him.

"I do know that, which is why I don't like getting angry even when I have every right to be, which is what makes it worse that women insult you," he whispers darkly.

I know he isn't using that tone because of what I'm saying, but he's using that tone because the thoughts in his head are making him angry, again. "Naru, please calm down, think happy thoughts, like how we're going to get married eventually, we have great friends, and most of all, we're going to be parents," I say to him.

From the slight widen of his eyes, I can see that he was so angry, he forgot about the baby. When his eyes are back to normal, he places his hands on the slight swell of my belly. I can see his eyes soften at thoughts I have placed in front of those angering thoughts. Without warning, he presses his lips on mine in a loving kiss, meaning he has stopped sulking. "Mai, I love you so much, and I love our baby just as much, I promise that every time something makes me angry, I'll think about those things, especially about our baby," he tells me after we separate.

"I know you will," I whisper before we both succumb to the long awaited slumber.

* * *

When I woke up, I was really surprised; right in front of me was the clock. But what surprised me was what it said; 11:00am. I looked on to the other side of the bed to see Naru still sleeping, why wasn't he awake at 11 of all times? "Naru," I say as I shake him.

His eyes flutter open before he asks why I woke him up at this time. "Naru, it's 11 am," I inform him.

His eyes widen and shoot over to the clock on my bedside table. "Naru, wasn't the alarm supposed to be on?" I ask.

"Yes, but we must have been so tired we didn't wake up when it rung," he answers, placing his head back onto his pillow. "We should probably get up, but I'm feeling way to damn comfortable."

This makes me giggle, "Maybe we should take a break from work and spend the day in bed, we're both exhausted, it should be good," I suggest.

"That is sounding good, but first I should call Lin to let him know-" he started but was interrupted when the phone rang. "That's probably him."

He reaches over to the phone on his bed-side table and picks it up. "Hello?" he says into the phone.

Naru puts it on speaker phone for me to hear as well, "Why are you two still at home?" I hear Lin ask on the other line.

"We came home late and slept in, we had only just woken up when you called," Naru explains. "Just before you rang, we were planning on spending the day resting in bed because we are both exhausted."

"Well that will have to be some other day because there is a client here looking for you," Lin says.

This makes us both groan, "Very well, we'll be there in about twenty minutes, try to keep the client occupied until then," Naru replies.

"I'll be waiting," says Lin before hanging up the phone.

We look into each others eyes before sighing and getting out of bed to get changed for work.

When we arrived, we put our coats on the coat rack before I head to the kitchen and Naru sits down in front of the client.

* * *

Naru's POV

"I'm sorry for not being here when you arrived, but my fiancée and I went home late last night and slept past the alarm," I say to the client, a woman who appears to be in her late twenties and wearing a business suit.

She doesn't appear to be dishevelled or scared, making wonder if she is really here for a case. "No harm done, but I don't see why your fiancée has to be here with you at work," she replies calmly.

Mai had come back into the room with the tea when she said that, "My fiancée is my assistant and part of the team, she is supposed to be here," I reply calmly. "Now are you going to tell me why you're here or talk about my fiancée further, if it's the latter, you should leave."

"Very well," she starts before going into her story.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I spent the entire weekend at my friends house for her birthday, I didn't have time. Anyway, R&R.

Seza, over and out.


	16. How Dare Her

Chapter 16 – How Dare Her

I can't believe Naru actually took the case, I didn't think he would after what that woman said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

She had started her story the same way any client would, just with a little more calm. "My daughter, Maron, believes our house is haunted. I don't believe in those things, but she managed to convince my husband, Tatsuya, that our house is indeed haunted. So he has sent me to you as he is too busy."

"Do you know why your daughter believes your house to be haunted?" asks Naru.

"Of course, she reminds me on a daily basis," she replies. "My daughter has said she sees a ghost of a small girl in her room every night. She says the girl is covered in blood and whispers 'Where are you mummy?' Then she disappears."

Naru thinks before asking, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we can all hear knocking sounds at night before I put Maron to bed, she says it's the ghost, I say it's an animal in the roof. But since my husband believes what Maron says, I came," she replies.

"Very well, we will take your case, we will need rooms for four couples, one with a child, another for one person, and another for our base," Naru says.

"There will be women coming?" she asks with disgust.

"Of course, our team isn't made up of purely males, as you can see, one of my assistants is female," he replies calmly.

"I don't want other women in my house," she states.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it, there are four women on my team and I am not leaving Mai alone, and I can guarantee the other men wouldn't leave their respective partner alone either," he replies. "If you can't we will not take your case."

"If those…women, come anywhere near my husband or daughter, I will not hesitate to kick them out, literally," she says darkly.

"If you are going to threaten them, I will not take your case, and if you lay a hand on any of them when we are there, we will leave," Naru replies, just as darkly.

She looks angry, "Fine," she says through clenched teeth.

"Very well, you are free to leave," he tells her before turning to me. "Mai, call the others."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Just by looking at him, I could tell he was seething. She just threatened to take her foot to the girls and I if we went near her family. By the way he was looking, the thought of anybody taking their foot to me angers him greatly, he's concerned for the baby; any man would be. If he wasn't over-protective before, he's over-protective now that I'm pregnant.

I'm taking Naru his tea, knowing he needs it before the others get here. I walk in and see what I knew I would, he's glaring at the screen of is laptop. I sighed and placed his tea on his desk. "Naru, I know she angered you, but you don't have to take it out on the screen," I tell his as I make my way around his desk.

He turns his glare at me, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not the reason you're angry," I say, glaring back at him.

He loses his glare and sighs, "Sorry, I'm angry, yes, but I'm not taking it out on the screen," he replies. "I'm absolutely seething, how dare she threaten to kick you and the others out, did she not realise she was threatening to kick a pregnant woman?"

He's glaring again, this time at the ground, "Naru, I don't think she'd actually do it, she couldn't possibly be so rude as to kick a guest out of her house with her foot," I reason with him.

"I hope you're right," he mutters.

"Just drink your tea and clam down before the others get here, Lin and I decided it would be best not to tell the others about the threat," I inform him.

Without warning, he pulls me onto his lap, this is familiar, "Since when did the two of you, as my assistants, decide to make an agreement without me?" he whispers in my ear.

"Since you decided to return to your office and glare at your screen," I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Really now, you should still run things by with me anyway," he reprimands me.

"Lin suggested against saying anything until you had calmed down some," I tell him, blushing hard as his hands make their way up my shirt.

"Well, I'll talk to him about that later; he went to pick up Madoka didn't he? That leaves us alone," he whispers suggestively in my ear.

I shiver as he turns me around to face him and plants an incredibly passionate kiss on my lips. I couldn't keep track of how long we were kissing, but we were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. We looked over to see Bou-san and Ayako, snickering at catching us in something so intimate. I blush crimson as Naru just glares at them, "Do you to idiots mind, I don't find anything we were doing a laughing matter, I'm sure you do it all the time," he says with a smirk now on his narcissistic face.

This makes them blush brightly and me to start laughing. After I had calmed down, Naru released me and we made out way into the sitting room. When we got there, the whole team was waiting and from the looks of it, they new what we were doing. Yasu, Madoka, Martin and Luella were grinning and snickering, Lin, Ayako and Bou-san were smirking, Masako and John were blushing, and Sora just looked confused. This made me blush again and make my way hastily to the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

An hour later and we're making our way to the client's house; Naru had explained the case to everyone before we left. I don't feel adamant about running into her again, but I would like to meet her daughter, and find out why she doesn't want us girls near her family, or why she is even disgusted by us. She is a woman as well, afterall.

* * *

I feel acommplished, 16 chappies, sugoi. I wonder why the woman doesn't like the girls or wants them near her family. Even I don't know yet. Anyway R&R, please.

I haven't given her a name yet because I want opinions, that and i can't think of a name. So please, your ideas on her firstname and surname. Arigatou

Seza, out


	17. The Case Starts

Chapter 17 – The Case Starts

This trip is getting longer and longer, Naru never did tell me how long the drive would be. As usual, Lin, Naru, Madoka, Sora and I were in the van with Lin driving, while the others were in Bou-san's car. The one different thing though is that Naru has decided that sitting in the back with me would be easier if I fell asleep and had 'one of those' dreams, and that's just what happened.

* * *

_I woke up to the normal darkness, thankfully, Gene was here. "Hello Mai," he says._

"_Hello to you too Gene," I say back to him._

"_I have something to show you," he says and before I can answer, the scene changes and he disappears._

_Upon inspection, I see a girl playing with her toys on the floor; she appears about 7 or 8. Then a man of about 40 came storming in. "Kiara," he yells. "I told you not to do those things."_

"_I haven't done those things papa," she replies, afraid._

"_Then why is the living room messed up?" he yells at her._

"_I don't know but it wasn't me," she replies._

"_You are the only one who could have," he yells again as he makes his way over to Kiara._

_He grabs her and starts beating her, making her bleed from many cuts on her arms and legs, and then he leaves her curled up on her bedroom floor. She's crying and I can tell she's about to pass out. I cry along with her, not believing what her father had done to her._

* * *

"Mai," I hear when my eyes open.

There, staring down at me is Naru, his gorgeous blue eyes concerned. I do what I always do and launch myself into his arms, crying hard at what I had seen. He's stroking my hair and whispering comforting thoughts into my ear. I cried myself to sleep, and thankfully the sleep was dreamless.

* * *

When I woke again, we were driving up a long driveway and at the end of the driveway is a huge mansion. It looks almost as big as Naru's mansion in England, and that is a big mansion.

"You're finally awake," said narcissist whispers in my ear.

"Yeah," I reply softly.

"You can tell me about your dream later tonight," he says then kisses my temple in comfort.

"Okay," I say back. "How long was the trip and how long was I out?"

"The trip was about 6 hours and you were asleep for most of the trip anyway," he replies.

"Wow and I still feel tired," I say to him.

"You're pregnant and just had a very upsetting dream, of course you're tired, but we'll go to bed early tonight," he says in the hopes of cheering me up.

The thought of going to sleep and having that dream again made me feel nauseous. I really didn't want to go back to sleep, but I'll only sleep because the baby needs it. Naru seems to know what I'm thinking about, "I'll be there when you have the dream, I'll be there after you have the dream, and I'll be there throughout the case to keep you safe. Don't worry so much," he whispers.

"I know, but that dream was horrible, I don't want to see it again," I say.

"I'm sure Gene won't show you that dream again, whatever it is. There may be some other significant dreams that may not be as bad," he tries to reassure me.

"Okay," I say before the van stops to let us out.

Naru and I were out of the van to be greeted, hardly, by Tsukino-san, the client. Just as when we first met her, she was wearing a business suit and looked about ready to kill me. Why? That's beyond my imagination. "About time you got here," she said in her business tone.

"We said we'd be here around this time, your accusations are unnecessary," Naru says in retaliation.

She huffs and then indicates that we should follow her. She leads us through many hallways before taking us into a large room with many power outlets, a large meeting table, a coffee table surrounded by some couches. Desks already set up with computers for us to use; she knew what we needed, that was for sure.

"This is the base, the kitchen is down the hall, don't look for me, I'll be working," with that said, she makes her way out of the base.

"Well, she isn't the nicest person, is she?" says Bou-san.

"Which is why I want you to avoid her, especially Hara-san, Ayako-san, Madoka and Mai," Naru states.

"Why the girls especially?" John asks.

"Because Tsukino-san doesn't seem to like other women that much, she wasn't all that kind to Mai when she came in," Naru answers.

"I'm surprised you accepted the case if she was being rude to Mai," says Ayako.

"She said she will behave because she knows we'll leave if she doesn't," he says back.

"I see," says Bou-san. "Well then Naru-bou, what do you want us to do first?"

"Lin, Monk and John, I want you to bring in the equipment, Ayako-san, Hara-san and Madoka, I want you to walk around and see if you can sense anything. Mai, tea," with that said, he pulled out a file and started researching at the meeting table.

* * *

Thank-you for the reviews as always. I only got two name ideas and decided to use both of them, so thank-you to the two who came up with them.

Anyway R&R please.

Seza, out.


	18. Mummy Not Normal

Chapter 18 – Mummy Not Normal

I make my way into the kitchen that Tsukino-san indicated to make Naru his long awaited tea. I found the kettle and filled it with water. I placed it on the stove to turn it on and when I turn around, standing in the doorway is a small girl about 6 years old. Her shoulder length brown hair pulled back by a pink headband and her green eyes curious. She's wearing a cute little pink sundress. "Hello, you must by Maron-chan," I say to her.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm one of the people who have come to get rid of the spirit haunting your house," I tell her in a kind voice.

"Are you going to get rid of the spirit?" she asks as she walks over to me.

"Yes, we will get rid of the spirit," I reply squatting to her level; though with a little difficulty considering the bulge that is my stomach.

"Are you having a baby?" she asks when she notices the slight swell of my belly.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby and I can't wait until it comes either," I reply sweetly.

"When you get rid of the spirit, do you think mummy will turn back to normal?" she asks with a sad look in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that sweety?" I ask with a frown.

"Well mummy used to be nice and have many of her friends over, but when I see ghost, she becomes mean and scary. None of her friends have been over since," she replies sadly.

Just as I was about to speak, someone else speaks first, "I thought I said you women weren't aloud near my daughter," says Tsukino-san as she grabs me by the arm, pulls me off the ground and pushes me up against the wall.

"Mummy, don't hurt her, she has a baby in her tummy," screams Maron.

"Don't interrupt, I told this woman she wasn't to be near you and I don't care if she's pregnant," the woman screams back at her daughter.

"You better care, because if anything happen to her or my child, we will leave," says a menacing voice from the door.

Standing there is none other than Naru, "I said the women weren't to come near my daughter," she screams at him.

"No mummy, I came to her, don't hurt her," Maron screams again.

"Silence, this is none of your business," Tsukino-san yells at her daughter.

"It is her business and if you do not let go of Mai now, I will press charges and leave," Naru says as he gets angrier, so angry, the room is shaking.

"What are you doing?" she yells at him.

"I told you to let her go," he says again.

Lin comes up from behind Naru and places a calming hand on his shoulder. "Kazuya, calm down, we're hear to help them not ruin their house," he tells the angered man.

Naru calms down some, but Lin and I know that he isn't going to calm done fully until she lets me go. After a few seconds, she lets me go and I run over to Naru. He wraps his arms protectively around my waist before glaring at Tsukino-san, "Touch her again and we will leave," he says before pulling me back with him to base.

When we arrived everyone was seated and stared at us when we entered. "What was that?" Bou-san asks.

"Tsukino-san pushed Mai up against the kitchen wall," replies Lin as Naru pulls me onto the couch with him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod and turn to the conversation, "What does that have to do with the house shaking?" asks Bou-san.

"He shook the whole house?" I ask.

"Who shook the whole house?" Bou-san asked.

"Naru did, when Tsukino-san had Mai against the wall, he got angry," Lin replies.

"Why did she push Mai against the wall?" asks Ayako.

"Because Mai was talking to her daughter, Maron," Lin replies again.

"So what has that got to do with anything?" asks Yasu.

"When she came to the office, she said that the girls weren't allowed near her husband or daughter, or she'd kick them out," Lin reveals.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asks Masako.

"We decided it would have been better if we didn't tell you," I answer.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her, no one threatens our girls and gets away with it," says Bou-san as he gets off the couch he was sitting on.

"Wait, Bou-san, I don't think it's her fault," I say before leaves the room.

"Why do you say that Mai?" asks Naru as he holds me protectively to his side.

"When I was talking to Maron-chan, she said her mother has changed since she saw the ghost. Apparently, Tsukino-san was a kind woman who invited her friends over all the time, but after the ghost came, that changed; she became mean and never invited friends over again," I reply.

"Do you think she may be possessed?" asks Bou-san.

"Yes, I do, but what throws that off is that Masako hasn't mentioned anything," I say.

"Yes, that's because I can't feel the spirit in this house and I can't sense any spirit coming off of Tsukino-san either; are you sure she may be possessed Mai?" she asks me.

"There's no other reason that I could think of for her personality to change severely that quick," I answer.

"Her being possessed is a definite possibility, but we won't say that she definitely is; it may be something else," says Naru.

"Yeah, I understand," I reply.

He squeezes me a little tighter and kisses my temple, "Well, it's already night and it's getting late, I think we should call it a night," says Bou-san.

"Good idea, everyone can go to bed now," Naru replies.

After everyone said goodnight, we left for our bedrooms for a nice sleep. Naru and I change into our sleep wear and while we're lying in each other's arms under the cover, he says, "Mai I want you to promise me you'll be careful around Tsukino-san."

"I promise," I say.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips before we fall asleep.

* * *

OH MY GOD, I am soooooooo soooorrrrryyyy that this is soooooo late. School is coming to an end and I have soooo many assignments to finish. I had a spare class today, so I'm using that opportunity to update. In advance, I hate to inform you that I may not get a chance to update again until the holidays, sooooo soooorrryyy.

I hope I have not inconvenienced someone, anyway R&R please.

Sorry again, Seza out.


	19. Another One

Chapter 19 – Another One

I open my eyes to Naru's deep blue ones. He then starts putting his hand through my hair and tucking it behind my ear. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm worried about you," he replies calmly.

"I know, but I promise to avoid Tsukino-san," I say with a smile.

"I know you will, but that won't stop me from worrying. As long as we're in this house with that woman, I'll worry about you and the baby," he says, trying not to sound pleading.

"I know," I say before kissing him.

We lay there kissing for what seems like hours but must have only been a few minutes. When we pull away, what Naru says next surprises me, "I love you, Mai."

"I love you, too," I say back with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry," he whispers as he wipes them away.

"Mood swings," I whisper back.

"Let's get to base then," he says.

"Okay," I say as we get out of bed and get dressed.

We make our way to base to start the case properly. When we went in, everyone was there except for Bou-san and Ayako, "Where are those Ayako and Bou-san?" I ask the others.

"They haven't woken up yet," replies Madoka.

"Oh," I reply.

Not ten seconds later, Bou-san comes in looking tired. "Good morning Bou-san," I say. "Where's Ayako?"

"Morning to you too Mai and Ayako was throwing up this morning, so I let her stay in bed," he replies with a sigh.

I meet Masako's eyes and realise we're thinking the same thing. When I look at Madoka, she has a glint in her eyes. "Well then, us girls will go and check on her," I say and we head for Ayako and Bou-san's room; leaving the boys confused.

"Oh Ayako," I say when we enter the room.

Over near their luggage, Ayako is looking for something to wear and looks up at us. "What is it?" she asks.

"Bou-san said you were throwing up this morning, but you seem fine now," says Madoka as we make our way over to her.

"Oh yeah, I do feel better now. What are you guys doing here?" she asks suspiciously.

"Oh well, just get dressed and then us girls are going to the pharmacy," Madoka answers with a smirk.

"Why?" she asks.

"You'll find out when we get there," Masako answers hiding her smirk behind her kimono sleeve.

With that she got dressed and we left the house after telling the boys we were going out.

* * *

Half an hour later, we reached the pharmacy; we couldn't find it at first. We led Ayako to a specific section that made her eyes widen. "You don't think...?" she trailed off.

We nod, give her one of the small boxes and throw her into the toilets. Four minutes later, she comes out beaming, "I'm pregnant," she says.

We squeak and run to give her a hug. "Congratulations," we yell.

We paid the slightly annoyed store clerk, left the pharmacy and went back to the house to tell the guys.

* * *

When we arrived and entered the base, the boys were waiting. We went straight to sitting on the couch and smiled at them. "Ayako has something to say," I inform them.

Ayako grabs Bou-san's hands with a smile, "Houshou, I'm pregnant," she says.

Bou-san's eyes widen, as does the other boy's eyes, and he lifts her up, spinning her around. "We're gonna be parents?" he asks for reassurance.

When Ayako nods he pulls her into a passionate kiss, making everyone, except Naru and Lin, blush. Without warning, Madoka and Masako jump onto their men and make out with them also. "Oh, what the hell," I say as I jump onto Naru for a just as passionate kiss.

"Come on guys, get a room or stop while I'm here. It's not fair since my girlfriend isn't on the team," whines Yasuhara.

We all break away and blush crimson, even Naru and Lin have a slight pink tint on their cheeks. "Well, looks like we have another pregnant woman on our team," I say.

"That means we have to have double the protection needed, as long as the two of you are pregnant, it is dangerous for you two to get hurt; the babies might get hurt also and you could lose them," Naru states matter-of-factly.

I groan, "You make it sound like we are a pair of children in need of protecting," I mutter.

"I'm not treating you like children, but you do need protection, don't twist my words Mai," he retorts. I poke my tongue at him, "If you keep acting like a child, Mai, I will treat you like one."

I humph and just as I'm about to leave the room, Tsukino-san bangs the door open, narrowly missing my head. When she sees me, she glares daggers at me, and then Naru pulls me behind him. "What is it you want, Tsukino-san?" he asks her.

"I want to know where my daughter is," she replies through clenched teeth. "I know one of these women has her."

"What do you mean?" Bou-san asks as he puts himself between the angry woman and Ayako.

"I can't find my daughter, and I want whichever one of these women has her to give her back to me," she explains, getting angrier.

"None of these women have your daughter, they haven't left the base room once and we haven't seen your daughter come in at all," he replies calmly and out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Lin and John getting in front of Madoka and Masako.

"Stop protecting them, I know they have my daughter, those disgusting women are the only ones I can think of who would take my daughter," she yells.

"The women in my team have not taken your daughter, whatever has been haunting your house has obviously taken her. Now if you could please leave, we will start a search for her," Naru retorts, starting to loose his temper.

"Fine, but if I find out your lying, those women will be kicked out of my house," she says.

"I have told you before that you are not to lay a hand on anyone in my team. Do I make myself clear?" he tells her.

She glares at him before leaving the room, "I see that what she said to you at the office was true and she certainly doesn't like our girls," says Bou-san angrily.

"Yes, that is why I want the girls to stay away from her," states Naru as we get back to work.

* * *

I had a sappy thought process when I started writing this chapter in maths, that's why it's so sappy. LOL. Anyway, I'm so glad I was able to update earlier than I had anticipated. I should really be studying, since I'm in the study room for exam block, but this is more important to me than silly old exams. HEHE.

R&R please, I always like ideas from the readers. What have I done with little Maron-chan, even I don't know quite yet. Oh well, find out in the next chappy.

Seza over and out.


	20. We're Bored

Chapter 20 – We're Bored

After the incident with Tsukino-san, the boys became the pinnacle of protection; they wouldn't let us out of their sights. Naru 'suggested' that we girls all stay at base where we are safer. Being pregnant, Ayako and I are getting it worse from our men; they won't leave us alone. It is really starting to get on our nerves, all four of us are planning to escape; yes even Masako wants to escape. The only problem with that plan is that, as I said, they won't let us out of their sights. We know they're worried about us, but we're as bored as anything; if we don't get any freedom we're going to go insane.

"Naruuuuu, we're bored, can we do something?" I complain to my overprotective boyfriend.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve leaving this room," he replies calmly.

"But there's nothing to do here," I whine. "Oh, I know, can we go shopping? You don't want us leaving this room because we might run into Tsukino-san, but what are the chances of us running into her at the shops?"

He takes a contemplative look at me while the girls and I all give him a hopeful gaze. "Fine, but don't be gone longer than two hours, if you're gone longer, I will come looking for you," he replies with a sigh.

"Yes, thank-you," I yell as I give him a peck on the lips and follow the girls out the door to go on our shopping spree.

"I can't believe he actually agreed with that," mutters Ayako.

"Well, like I said what are the chances of us running into Tsukino-san here at the shops? He can't so no to that because it isn't fair on us," I reply happily.

"No, you just seem to have him tied around your finger, I never thought the day would come when Naru became whipped," states Madoka.

"I doubt that, Naru is just getting soft I think," I reply.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," replies Masako.

"Whatever, let's just make the most of these two hours we have to go shopping without the guys keeping their eyes on us," I suggest to change the subject.

* * *

So we spend what time we have at the shops and we bought a lot; and when I say a lot, I mean clothes to last us a week, lots of pleasure food (chocolate, chips, cake), new shoes, you get the idea. Therefore, when we arrived back at base, we were exhausted and I'm not really one for shopping, but hey, I'm pregnant and want to have fun before I can hardly move. When we walked into base, the boys' eyes were wider than saucepans and I could have sworn that even Naru's and Lin's eyes got bigger. I don't blame them; we bought a lot of stuff. "Did you four have to buy out the whole town?" asks Bou-san.

"Oh come on Houshou, we didn't buy that much," replies Ayako tiredly.

"I think us girls are too tired to even complain about being bored again, we're going to sleep," says Madoka as she lets out a yawn which instigates yawns out of the rest of us shoppers.

"I agree, good night," I say.

With that, the four of us dump our bags up against the wall and make our way to our rooms before the guys can say anything.

* * *

Naru's POV

"Did they just walk out of here forgetting that there is a possessed woman who doesn't want them in her house," asks Bou-san dumbly.

"If they go straight to bed, they should be fine, but check up on them occasionally," I say, though I am a little worried about not having my eye on Mai.

"Alrighty then, if you say so," replies Bou-san.

So we all return to what it was we were doing before the girls got back. The only sound was coming from Lin's laptop and the occasional page flipping from where the others were going through research.

* * *

Nothing much happened after that, the girls are quite; they certainly get tired after a shopping spree of those proportions. We haven't found out anything new and Mai hasn't had another dream since the first one, and the first dream isn't much to go off of. The others haven't found out much from Yasuhara's research, but that's also because we don't have much to go off of. I want this case to be over and done with as fast as possible to get the girls away from this house. If only we could- "AAAHHHHHHHHH"

"MAI," I yell as I make my way to our room, the others hot on my heels.

When I get there, Tsukino-san is standing near Mai with a bloody knife in her hand, from the looks of it; she managed to injure Mai in the arm. It pains me to see her like this, and it makes me angry that the spirit is hurting her. "Get away from her or I swear I'll kill you," I hissed darkly.

Tsukino-san turns with a sadistic smile on her face and her eyes are completely white, if the spirit doesn't leave the body soon, Tsukino-san will die. "Why should I listen to you, or would you prefer I killed your child," with that said she moved the knife to Mai's stomach, right where the baby would be.

"Don't even think about touching either of them," I yell at her.

"What you gonna do, exercise me? You don't know how," she laughs maniacally.

"You may be right, but I can destroy you. I was going to let one of the others just exercise you eventually, but you went too far when you injured Mai and threatened my child," I inform the maniacal spirit.

This makes the spirit scared, and I don't hesitate to use my powers to destroy the spirit. Tsukino-san's body goes limp and it's not long after that when I follow.

* * *

Mai's POV

When Tsukino-san and Naru fainted, I ran over to him to make sure he was still alive; when I found a pulse, I too succumbed to darkness from blood loss.

* * *

I open my eyes and everything is hazy. When my eyes adjust I look around and find myself in a hospital room, across the room, Naru is still unconscious in a hospital bed as well. The door opens and in comes a nurse to check up on us. "It's nice to see you awake, you lost a lot of blood when you were injured, but had enough blood to bring you back," she says kindly.

"What of my baby?" I ask when I suddenly remember I'm pregnant.

"No need to worry, your baby is healthy; in fact, it wasn't affected by your injury in the slightest."

I sigh in relief and look over to Naru, "You hear that Naru, our baby is going to be fine," I say even though I know he can't hear me.

"So he's the father, that would explain why your friends requested you two were put in the same room," she states as her eyes flash with mild jealousy. "I'll go and tell your friends you're awake."

With that, she leaves the room to retrieve the others. "Naru, you better wake up soon," I say as I wait for my friends to get here.

* * *

No amount of times that I say I'm sorry could say how truly sorry I am for not updating in sooooo long. I only got back from my holiday this morning and after dumping my luggage on the floor, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up about an hour ago and had something to eat and as soon as that was done, I put this up. I typed it up on my holiday since I did have my laptop, but I don't have internet when I go away.

The only reason I was able to reply to any messages was because I replied on my phone internet, thank God for iPhones.I'm glad I did have time on my holiday to type considering the family reunion was huge and my cousins, brother and I were either in the pool, eating, table tennis, eating, billiards, eating (we had a lot of food), volleyball, eating, badminton and sleeping. When most of the family had left, I took the peaceful opportunity to type up this chappy. I think that's all.

Anyways, Seza out.


	21. Case Closed

Chapter 21 – Case Closed

I've been awake for a few hours now and the others are still here. The only thing we're waiting for is for Naru to wake up, the nurse had said that he wasn't in all that much of a critical state when the others brought him in, so he should wake up soon. I look over at him to see his eyes flutter open. "Naru, you're awake!" I exclaim.

If I wasn't confined to this bed, I would have jumped onto him and kissed him into oblivion. "What happened?" he asks croakily.

"Well after you destroyed the spirit, you blacked out, after Mai ran over to you, she also blacked out from the blood loss," Ayako informs him.

His eyes move over to me and assess me for damage, "How are you feeling?" he asks worriedly.

He's in a hospital and still, the only thing he worries about is me, "I'm fine, just a scratch," I answer.

"Just a scratch my backside," scoffs Bou-san.

I glare at him then turn back to my hospitalised fiancée, "Fine, it wasn't a scratch but it wasn't as bad as what could have happened if you hadn't come in; though I am a little peeved that you used your powers," I retort.

"When I walked into that room and saw you the way you were, I snapped and wanted that spirit destroyed," he replies darkly with the memory of me bleeding from the wound on my arm. "What of the baby?" he asks suddenly.

"The baby is fine, I only got wounded on my arm and the nurse said that the baby was very healthy," I reply with a wide smile.

We all turn our heads in the direction of the door when the door opens and in walks a relatively tall man, though not as tall as Lin. He has short brown hair and dark green eyes that look horror stricken. "Is Kazuya Shibuya-san in here?" he asks.

"That would be me and you are?" Naru replies.

"Sorry, I'm Tatsuya Tsukino, you were investigating my house before you came here," he replies sadly. "I am sorry for what my wife has done; I never thought she would do something like that."

"It wasn't your wife's fault Tsukino-san, she was possessed by the spirit haunting your house," I tell him.

"You must be Taniyama-san, even so, I still feel I should apologise," he replies solemnly.

"Tsukino-san, maybe you should come in while I tell everyone why your house was haunted," Naru suggests.

"You figured it out?" I ask.

"Yes, I figured it out while you girls went out shopping, I was going to tell you all when you girls got back, but you all went to sleep. So I was going to wait until you were all awake to tell you, but then you were attacked," he answers.

I nod as Tsukino-san makes his way over to the only available seat in the room, so I got more comfortable and waited for Naru to start. "I didn't have much to go on; all I had was a name from Mai's dream. Kiara, from there I researched into her name and discovered that she was a young only child that lived with her father. Her mother had been murdered when Kiara was 3-years-old and many of her friends believed that Kiara's father was the one who did it because he was always abusing her; they suspected he had gone too far, but there was no evidence to prove their claims," he started.

"After Kiara's fifth birthday, her mother's friends noticed she was bruised quite a lot and they believed her father was the one doing it, from Mai's dream, it's obvious he was the culprit. When she was 8-years-old, one of her mother's friends came to take her shopping, but when they got there, her father was dead on the ground with Kiara standing over him with a knife in her hand; she had killed him. Kiara looked up and she had said 'Where's my mummy?' before killing herself; the woman had no time to react. When Kiara stabbed herself, the woman called an ambulance, but it was too late, she was dead," he continued.

"The spirit that Maron-chan saw was Kiara, but Kiara wasn't the spirit causing everything. The spirit I destroyed was her father; he took over Tsukino-san's body because he hated women after what she had done. That is another reason why he didn't want the girls in the house, he was starting to get mad and that is why he attacked Mai. I think the reason he attacked Mai in particular was because she has strong ESP, both his wife and Kiara also had ESP; that is why he was abusing his wife. He started abusing Kiara when he discovered she also had ESP, which would explain what happened in Mai's dream," he ended.

"Her father has been destroyed, so where is Maron-chan and why was Kiara-chan there?" I ask.

"Her father didn't take Maron-chan, she did; she was scared something would happen to Maron-chan and took her away. But I know where she has taken her and I can't tell you, I have to show you. I can't do that until after I'm released from the hospital, but that shouldn't be too long; hopefully tomorrow," he replies.

* * *

Naru was right, the next day we were both released and headed back to the house. When we got there, Naru went straight around to the back yard and took us to the very back of the left corner. There just happened to be a massive tree there and in it was a cubby house that belonged to Kiara-chan. Bou-san climbed into the cubby house and found the two girls talking, but when Kiara-chan faced him, she said thank-you and disappeared. Maron-chan was handed over to her father and he took to the hospital where her mother was recovering from being possessed.

We packed up the equipment and headed back home. I'm glad that everyone is back to normal for Maron-chan and her mother; I can't wait until mine and Naru's baby gets here. On the ride back home, I rested my head on Naru's shoulder to hopefully get some sleep, "Naru, when are we going to start working on the nursery for the baby?" I ask him suddenly.

He looks down at me, "That, Mai, is a very good question, maybe after we get some rest from this case," he replied.

"Okay," I say before I fall asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

Sorry that I'm late again, but this story is getting harder to write, so I may not be able to update as often as I'd like. But since I can update, I'm happy, but I don't know how often it will be. I'm in Grade 12 this year and mum is going to be looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm doing my homework and assignments. Stupid school. Anyway because of this inconvenience called hell, sorry, SCHOOL, I ask that if you wish, could you give me some ideas for the next case. They would be much appreciated, even if it's just a small detail, I could incorporate more of your ideas into a whole case, even if your ideas aren't in the next case, I may put them in the case afterwards, so don't feel down, because even if I don't use your ideas, I still thank-you for them.

Well, that was a mouthful, LOL, so anyway, Seza out.


	22. That Explains It

Chapter 22 – That Explains It

_I feel like a balloon, I'm only five months pregnant and I feel like a freakin' balloon. Am I supposed to be this big at five months? How big am I gonna be in four months when the baby is due?_ "Naruuuuu, I feel like a massive balloon; maybe something is wrong," I whine to my narcissistic fiancé when I wake up.

"Mai, you aren't that big, get over it," he replies as he gets up to have a shower.

"Are you sure, maybe we should go to the doctor," I whine further.

"Fine, we'll go to the doctor, but I assure you; nothing is wrong," he yells through the door.

"Okay," I yell back while getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Three hours later, we were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward at the hospital_. I'm so nervous, what if something really is wrong?_ "Ms Taniyama," says a nurse as she comes over to us. "The doctor will see you now."

So we follow the nurse into the room for an ultrasound, hoping that nothing is wrong with my baby. "Good morning, lay down on the bed, please," says the doctor as he gets the machine ready.

I lay down on the bed and Naru sits beside me, holding my hand. The doctor puts the gel on my belly; damn that stuff is cold. "Alright, let's see here," the doctor says softly.

The doctor moves the thingy, whatever it's called, over my belly to have a look at the baby. Not five minutes later, the doctor stopped moving it around and placed the thingy on the table. "There is definitely nothing wrong with your baby, but there is a reason you are bigger than the average five month pregnant woman," the doctor says.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask him nervously.

"You're having twins," he states as if it's the most obvious thing in world.

This makes me freeze and squeeze Naru's hand harder. "Twins?" I ask him as if to see if he is telling the truth.

"Yes, you are having twins and I can tell you the genders now as well," he states.

"No, we want to wait until they're born," Naru answers, knowing I was in too much shock to reply.

"Very well, so, which one of you has the twin?" the doctor asks curiously.

"That would be me, but my twin is no longer alive," Naru answers sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I have twin daughters and I know they would be heartbroken if one of them were to pass," explains the doctor. "I won't keep you any longer, you may leave now."

"Thank-you," says Naru as he pulls me outside. "Mai, are you okay?" he asks when we get to the car.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked; I never would have thought we'd be having twins," I answer him softly.

"It just means we're going to have two babies and we don't need to worry about either being lonely when we go on cases that we can't take them to," he says, making the situation seem so much brighter. "They'll also have each other when they start school; I know I would have been lonely if I didn't have Gene."

"Yeah, all that's left is to tell the others," I say as we make our way to SPR.

"Hopefully not the same way we told them you were pregnant, I think everyone is coming over anyway to discuss the next case; we can tell them then," he suggests.

"That's a good idea," I agree.

"Then we shall do that when they arrive," he states with finality.

Not long after, we arrived at SPR and, surprisingly, everyone else was already there. After parking the car, we get out and make our way up the stairs to the door. When we got inside, everyone was waiting on the couches in the sitting room, as if waiting for us to come. "You're all here early," I point out when they turn to face us.

"We got a call from Madoka, she said you went to the hospital because you were worried something was wrong," says Ayako, making it sound obvious.

This statement makes Naru glare hard at Madoka, "Why did you tell them, there could have been nothing to worry about," he says.

"So, there is something wrong?" Bou-san asks worriedly.

"No, there is nothing wrong; there was no need for everyone to know we were worried," Naru answers coldly.

"Oh, thank goodness; why did you go to the hospital anyway?" asks Ayako.

"Mai was worried that there was something wrong because she believed she was bigger than she should be for a five month pregnant woman," Naru answers as if they should know that.

This makes everyone look at me to see if I really was as big as I thought, "You're right Mai, you do look bigger than a five month pregnant woman," states Masako. "Are you eating too much, perhaps?"

"Ah, no, that's not why I'm this big. There may be nothing wrong, but there is a reason for my bigness," I answer.

"Then why are you that big?" asks Ayako.

"Ummmmm," is all I can get out.

I turn to Naru for help, he sighs, "Mai is pregnant with twins," he states, _how does he do it so easily?_

There is now an incredibly awkward silence, everyone is staring at me as their grins get wider and wider. Then, "CONGRATULATIONS," they yell, well the ones who usually yell anyway.

"Twins, huh, so Naru's twins gene came through," muses Bou-san.

"Yeah, even though the doctor could tell us the genders, we decided to wait until they are born," I throw out.

"Yeah, Houshou and I are going to wait until the baby is born before we find out the gender. At least we only have to think of a boy's name and a girl's name; you have to come up with two of each just in case you have two boys or two girls," says Ayako.

"Now that I think about it, we better start thinking of names; only four months to go," I realise, suddenly feeling nervous of how close I am to giving birth.

"Don't worry Mai, we'll come up with names and I'll be there with you when they come, case or no case," Naru promises as he wraps his arms around me.

"I know," I say as we sit down with everyone else.

Then the door opens, followed by a faint "Hello."

* * *

OMG, I feel so guilty now; I said I would take initiative and update as much as possible, but I couldn't do it. School is so much more worse in year 12 than I expected, FML. My Modern History teacher, who is also my Ancient History teacher, is rather boring, so I typed up this chapter on my laptop during both of those classes today. Thank goodness for bludge classes.

I know I said I was gonna do it so that there was a case monthly and that I skipped two months in this chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to do it as often as I would hope. Therefore, I skipped a month and probably will skip more, in order to finish this story this year. I don't want to drag it out too long.

I think that is everything,

Seza, over and out.


	23. The First Dream

Chapter 23 – The First Dream

It's been a month since we found out we were having twins and I'm six months pregnant. If I felt like a balloon last month, then I feel like blimp now. I can't imagine how big I'll be when I'm due; I don't even want to at this stage.

Right now we were on our way to a case that just happens to be five hours away from Shibuya. This was also the last case that Naru is going to allow me to be on; he refuses to let me be on a case this close to the end of my pregnancy.

We had just left, so I decide to take a nap while using Naru as my pillow.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I realised I was having 'one of those' dreams and Gene was nowhere to be found. "Gene!" I yell out into the distance._

_Just when I was about to lose hope, he appears in front of me. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, but the ghost is almost as intent to keep me away from you as the ghost from the Koiya Case," he tells me as he walks starts to walk towards a door._

"_Is this ghost not as powerful as Rina was?" I ask him as I follow._

"_No, it's more powerful," he states disdainfully._

"_Then how did you manage to get here?" I ask in awe._

"_This ghost doesn't really care all that much whether or not we talk; it doesn't see me as a threat, yet," he answers as we both stop in front of the door. "Open the door and go in."_

_Without a word, I did as he said. When I went in, I was in a room that looked an awful lot like a hospital room. The door to the room suddenly opened and in comes a man who appears to be a doctor, followed closely by a man carrying someone in his arms. When I get a better look, the person in his arms is a woman, but she's is definitely conscious. "Put her on the bed," the doctor orders the other man._

_The other man places the woman on the bed and leaves the room. The woman looks towards the doctor with fear in her eyes; whatever is about to happen can't be good. The doctor walks towards her with an evil glint in his eyes. "Do you know why you're here Arisa?" he asks the woman._

_She doesn't say anything, she only shakes her head. "Then let me tell you," the doctor starts. "You have been a very naughty girl; you have tried to escape the asylum far too many times for my liking."_

_Her eyes widen the slightest fraction, but they return to normal soon after. The doctor then moves closer to her and leans over the bed. He then grabs the shackles that were hanging off the sides of the bed and locks her wrists in them. Her eyes widen to saucers as fear registers across her face. Without warning, he starts ripping her clothes off and I now know what he intends to do._

_I try to look away, but I'm stuck with my head facing them. Tears start to flow from my eyes as he rapes her and there is nothing I can do. I keep telling myself to wake up, but it doesn't help. When he's finally done, everything starts going dark._

_

* * *

_

I wake to see the blue eyes of my fiancée and they were filled with worry. I launch myself into his arms as more tears stain my face. He whispers words of comfort in my ear and he rocks me slowly from side to side. When I finally calm down, he asks me to tell him what happens and so I do.

* * *

By the time I had finished telling him about my dream, we had arrived at the asylum where the case was to take place. The client had come in yesterday saying that every time they get construction workers to destroy the building, something weird happens. He said things like banging doors, lights turning on and off, and a range of other paranormal occurrences. Naru decided to take the case since I pleaded for him to take it; my excuse was that this was the last opportunity I would have to take a case before he wouldn't allow me to go.

So here we are, ready and able to take the case. A few minutes after we had arrived, the others pulled up as well. Naru had to get in front of me before Bou-san pulled me in a bone-crushing had that could damage the babies. "Takigawa, I have told you many times before that you are not to hug Mai so excessively while she is pregnant," Naru grounds out through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry Naru, but I haven't seen Mai-chan in soooooo long," Bou-san whines.

"We only saw each other two days ago, it hasn't been that long," Naru replies as he heads towards the small cottage outside the asylum.

I follow him while Bou-san continues to weep where he stands. I hear a resounding thump and turn to see that Ayako had given Bou-san a good knock on the head with her purse. "Stop winging you stupid Monk; if you hug Mai the way you always do, then you'll kill the babies," she screeches at him.

I let out a giggle and turn back to Naru who was already knocking on the cottage door. I quickly catch up as the door is opened by our client. His name is Ryou Taichi and he looked to be in his late forties with salt and pepper hair. His eyes were brown and showed kindness, but they were also lined with worry when he saw me. "Is it safe for her to be here?" he asks Naru.

"Mai is valuable asset to any case and she wished to come on one more case before I refused to let her come. She is very stubborn," Naru replies with a sigh.

"Very well, she'll be okay won't she?" he asks as he opens the door wider.

"She'll be fine, she may be a danger magnet, but I'll refuse to let her out of my sight," Naru answers and from the tone, he will definitely do it.

We follow Taichi-san into the living room where he says will be the base, Naru turns to everyone, "Start bringing the equipment in and we can start the investigation," he tells them as he starts to re-arrange the room to his liking.

* * *

I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, but I started another story and I was on roll. I know the dream was really scary, but there is a reason. I can't think of anything else, which is sad since I have been having bad progress with AN's. Anyways,

Seza, over and out.


	24. Not Running the Risk

Chapter 24 – Not Running the Risk

After the equipment had been brought in and set up, the sun started to go down, signaling the ending of another day. Ayako and I were lazing on the couch in the base as our worry-wart partners refused to let us overwork ourselves. Ayako was now five months pregnant; she's lucky because she is only having one baby and isn't as big as I was when I was that far along. My over-sized stomach was starting to get in the way of everything I do, but that just means that Naru isn't going to make me do a whole lot of things, the only problem; he doesn't ask me to make his tea. He waits for me to ask if he wants any because he'll only drink tea from me if I was willing to get up and make it.

"Mai," I turn to see that Naru was facing me.

"Yes?" I ask him as he comes and sits on the side of me that wasn't taken up by Ayako and her stomach.

"I want you to tell me about your dream," he informs me as he takes my hands knowing that the dream will be hard for me to speak about.

"What, she had a dream?" asks Ayako in surprise.

"Yeah, it was on the way here," I answer.

I then tell them of what happened in my dream, but when I got to _that_ part, I broke down crying again. Naru held me the way he did on the trip here and stroked my hair while whispering comforting words in my ears. By the time I had calmed down and finished drinking the tea Masako had gotten me, it was dark outside. "I think it's time we all went to bed; we'll start the investigation tomorrow," says Naru as he pulls away from me to say it.

So everyone makes their way to the rooms that have been allocated by Taichi-san. Naru pulled me along beside him by my hand and we made our way to our room. We got changed into our pyjamas and lay down in bed. Naru wraps his arms around me as he knows I'm still upset from the dream. "What do you think happened to her after that happened?" I ask him in a tired voice.

"I don't know Mai, I just wish Gene had pulled you out of the dream before it happened so you didn't have to see it," he mutters.

"I don't think he could pull me out, he had difficulty getting to me when I entered the dream, he may have had difficulty getting to me during that part of my dream," I answer in defense of Gene.

"I suppose you're right, but I still wish you didn't have to see that," he says with a sigh. "I'll get Yasuhara to research the name Arisa and see what he can find about her; she may have something to do with this case."

"Maybe he killed her and she is getting revenge by not allowing them to continue on with what they want," I suggest while I start to drift.

"Or maybe, she's bound to the asylum and is scared that she will get hurt if they take it down," he suggests also. "Let's just get some sleep; we'll worry about this in the morning."

All I do is nod as sleep finally overcomes me.

* * *

When I wake up, Naru isn't in the bed, but from the sound coming from the bathroom, he's having a shower. I wait in bed for him to come out to get dressed so that I can have my shower and we can start the case. "You're awake, you were sleeping rather peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up," he says when he notices that I'm awake.

"That's okay," I say as I get out of bed to have my shower.

"Hold on a minute," he says as he makes his way over to me.

He pulls me into an embrace, "You forgot to give me a good morning kiss," he explains with a smirk.

Before I can answer, he places his lips firmly on mine and we have a passionate kiss. When we finally pull away, I can feel my face turn red at a rapid pace. "That was some good morning kiss," I exclaim when I start to catch my breath.

"That's because we didn't have a good night kiss," he responds as he pulls away from me. "I'll head over to base now, but I'll be back, so don't leave the room until I do; I don't want you going anywhere by yourself."

"This isn't even the place that is haunted," I state in protest.

"I don't care, I'm not taking the risk when you can't run away from anything," he reprimands. "I want to be able to protect you and the two children you are currently carrying."

"Fine," I mutter with a sigh.

"Thank-you," he says as he visibly relaxes. "I hope you know that you will not be entering the asylum, ever."

"What? Why?" I ask in protest.

"Mai, do I have to tell you again? I'm not running the risk that you and our children get hurt when I can prevent it," he informs me impatiently.

"Fine, but I want to be able to do something," I plead.

"You can help Yasuhara with the research he gathers when he gets back from the nearby library," he answers.

"Okay then, I'm going to have a shower now," I tell him as I make my way to the bathroom. "You better be here when I get out and if you're not, I'll only wait five minutes before leaving on my own."

"I'm only going to see who's awake and give whoever is some orders; I'll be back straight after," he says as I close the door.

I start to undress while also trying to avoid my overly large belly; the bigger I get the harder it is for me to undress. When I'm done, I go over to the shower to move the curtain aside.

What I see inside the tub makes me scream.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh, I wonder what will be in the tub, even I don't know yet. Anyway, I have exam block next week and only have to go to school 2 days, therefore, when I'm not studying, I will try to update again. I love exam block; nooooo school. I wrote this up in my spare lesson and it was funny because the school's hottest male teacher came into the classroom to help one of the year 11's and I couldn't concentrate, lol.

Yes, Ayako is 5 months preggo because she was 2 months when she finds out.

Oh, I plan to have this as my last case, then I'm going to skip to the birth and then the epilogue will be a few years later (not sure yet how many). I want to be able to be proud of the fact that I have finished a fanfic and I can't think of anything to write for Mai staying at home for 3 months.

Anyway,

Seza, over and out.


	25. What's Happening?

Chapter25 – What 's Happening?

Naru POV

I was walking towards base to check on the others; when I was about to open the door, I heard that all too familiar scream. I raced back towards our room and banged open the door. Mai isn't in the room, which leaves the bathroom. I walk in to find Mai against the wall on the opposite side of the tub. She was curled up into a ball, as much she could without squeezing the babies, shaking and wearing nothing. I grabbed a towel and managed to wrap it around her as the others come in. "Mai, what happened?" I ask her.

She looks up and launches into my arms, thankfully without crushing the babies. "When I moved the curtain aside, th-there was b-blood all over the tub and the walls; the tub was filled with the b-blood," she answered with a whimper.

I start to rock her in my arms and whisper comforting words in her ears while the others slowly make their way out of the room to give us some privacy. When she finally calmed down; I pull her back a little to look into her eyes and say, "Are you okay now?"

She nods her head, but does nothing else. "I shouldn't have left you alone," I whisper.

"It's not your fault Naru; we should've known that the ghost would find a way to get to me, they always do," she admits with a reassuring smile.

"I suppose you're right, but now I have an even bigger reason not to let you out of my sight," I respond with my signature smirk crossing my face. "Come on, let's go to base."

* * *

Mai POV

When we got back to base, Naru sat me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. Ayako started fussing over me and Bou-san had to grab onto her to sit her onto the other couch. "How are you feeling Mai?" he asks me with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm feeling okay, I suppose it just gave me a big scare, that's all; a really big scare," I answer with the same reassuring smile I gave Naru.

"If you're sure; then Naru, What do we do now?" Bou-san turns his attention back to Naru.

"I'm not sure; this was unexpected because this building wasn't supposed to be haunted," he replies, his hands on his chin in his thinking pose.

"I shall go and make some tea for you Mai, to help you feel better," says Masako in order to break the silence.

"What about us?" complains Bou-san.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ayako would you like some tea?" Masako asks Ayako.

"Yes please," she answers, knowing exactly what Masako was doing,

"Again, what about us?" asks Bou-san again.

"Are you pregnant?" she asks him.

He shakes his head.

"Are you aching in places that shouldn't ache?"

He shakes his again.

"Have you just been scared half to death by a ghost?"

He shakes his head yet again.

"Then you don't need tea to make you feel better at this moment," she smirks and leaves the room for the kitchen.

"That is so not fair," whines Bou-san.

"Oh, stop you're complaining, she'll still make tea for everyone; she was just playing with you, stupid monk," chastises Ayako.

This makes me giggle; it's been a while since Ayako called Bou-san 'stupid monk'.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Mai, Ayako, you stay here; Takigawa, you stay with them," Naru orders before rushing out of the room with everyone else with the exception of those he said had to stay.

We all knew that scream came from Masako, and quite frankly; I was worried about her. Two of us affected within one hour; what are the odds of that. "Ahhhhhhhh." Wait, make that three in one hour.

I look over at Ayako who was being rocked back and forth in Bou-san's arms. "What happened?" I ask him moving over to rub Ayako's arms.

"I'm not sure, she looked over at the window and screamed all of a sudden," he answers, worry etching his tone.

Not a few moments later, the rest of the team come back; Masako unconscious in John's arms. "What happened in here?" Naru asks when he sees Ayako in Bou-san's arms and he must have heard her scream.

"Bou-san said she looked at the window and suddenly screamed," I answer when he sits down beside me. "What about Masako?"

"We found her unconscious on the kitchen floor, but she is unharmed," he answers and looks at Masako.

"What are the odds that all three of us got attacked in one hour?" I whisper to him worriedly.

"I don't know," he whispers back. "It's a good thing Madoka isn't here or we'd most likely have four in one hour."

"It looks like this ghosts also targets women to frighten," Lin mentions, joining the conversation.

"Ayako," Naru starts and turns to face her. "What did you see outside the window?"

"There was a man out there and he was covered in blood; then he pointed at our stomachs," she answers shakily.

"You mean our babies, Ayako?" I ask her.

She only nods her head and leans further into Bou-san. "Maybe the ghost is after the babies," Bou-san suggests.

"That doesn't make any sense, because I'm pretty sure Masako isn't pregnant," I answer while thinking of any other possibilities.

"Uhhh," sounds John while looking at anything but any of us.

"John?" Naru asks him suspiciously.

"I have to disagree Mai-san; Masako _is_ pregnant," he whispers and looks down at his feet.

"No way, I thought the two of you would at least be married before having any children," Yasu admits in shock.

"So did we, but it was kind of spur of the moment sort of thing if you know what I mean," John answers while still keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm not sure if I should be very excited because I'm happy for you or shocked that all three of us are pregnant at the same time; even if it's at different stages," I mutter, more to myself than the others.

"I couldn't say it better myself," agrees Ayako now that she has calmed down some from the scare.

"In that case," starts Naru. "Bou-san may be right; the ghost might be after the babies."

* * *

I know I've said this millions of times before, but I'M SOOOOO SOOORRYY. I said at the beginning of the year that I would update as much as I can and even when I do get the chance, I feel it isn't enough. Thank the lord and everything holy for the holidays, even though I'm not religious; I thank the father in the sky anyway. As I have told wolfmonk, year 12 and my mother have been the bane of my existence; if it isn't assignments, it's housework and vice versa. Luckily for me, my mum works on the holidays as well which gives me the opportunity to update.

I also promised wolfmonk that I would update all my stories with at least two chaps each these holidays and hopefully I can. I'll be working hard to do it as next week I'll be spending three days at my bestie's house with a bunch of the girls for a two night movie marathon and mum is taking me shopping for formal. Hardcore stuff going on next week; movie marathon, shopping spree and epic typing. Man I love the holidays when nothing important is happening.

Let operation 'Double Epic Awesome Typing on Holidays' (DEATH) commence. LOL.

Seza, over and out.


	26. Poor Masako

Chapter 26 – Poor Masako

We were all sitting on the couches, waiting for the revelation to finally sink in and also for Masako to wake up to tell us what happened. The odds that all of us pregnant girls would be attacked were very low and not only that, this building wasn't supposed to be haunted. This case only gets more and more complicated. "She's waking up," John says from his seat next to his unconscious girlfriend.

I look over at them to see that Masako was indeed awake with her eyes wide open. She looks up at John and then looks around the room before realising she is back in base. She returns her gaze to John, "What happened?" she asks him.

"We heard you scream and when we got to you, you were unconscious. So, we're the ones that want to know what happened," John replies to her gently while caressing her cheek.

"Oh, from what I can remember, I reached the kitchen and nothing was wrong. I went over to the kettle and before I reached the sink to fill it with water; I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I looked over at the window to see a man covered in blood pointing at my stomach," she answers, her whole body shaking from the memory.

"That's what I saw outside the window," mentions Ayako.

"Then the ghost must really be after the babies," I muse, looking towards the window as if I could see the same ghost as the other two did.

"I can't remember what happens after that; that must have been when I passed out," Masako whispers into her kimono sleeve; John wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"I assume that's when the ghost came to the window here and frightened Ayako," Bou-san mutters his idea.

"Perhaps, Naru; what do you think is happening? I mean, this building isn't supposed to be haunted and I can't understand why it would be after the babies," I ask Naru.

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather we tried to figure it out then sit down all day debating it. I want this ghost taken care of before it can harm any of you or the babies. I'm over ghosts going after my children," he spoke with authority. "John, I want you to stay here with the girls while Bou-san, Lin and I investigate the asylum."

"Of course Kazuya-san, I'll keep an eye on them, but if the ghost comes back, I won't be able to keep it off the girls for long if it attacks," John agrees while giving his warning.

"We won't be gone long; I don't like being away from Mai for long when the ghost is after her," Naru assures John.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap," I inform him.

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we return," he replies gently.

"Okay," I make my way over to the couch and lay down to sleep.

The exhaustion finally gets to me and before long, I'm asleep.

* * *

Naru's POV

It didn't take Mai long to go to sleep and I only hope she doesn't have another one of those dreams. I don't think she can take any more stress without hurting the babies. I sigh before walking out of the room with Lin and Bou-san close behind. "Naru, do you think the girls will be fine until we return?" Bou-san asks me.

"They have John and they're all capable of handling anything the ghost throws at them; they'll be fine for half an hour," I answer, trying to reassure him that his wife will be fine.

"I suppose so, but that isn't going to stop me from worrying," he mutters.

"I didn't expect it to," I say under my breath.

We finally reached the entrance to the asylum which was already unlocked for us to investigate. As soon as we stepped in, the ominous feeling hit me like a tonne of bricks and I'm glad that none of the girls were with us; especially Mai. "It's good that the girls aren't here, Mai and Masako would have passed out from the evil permeating the building," I tell them.

"We're going to have to get by without their help; I'm sure you'd rather Mai not have any more dreams like the one she had," mentions Bou-san.

I nod before we continue into the building.

* * *

Mai's POV

_I open my eyes to find myself in the void that tells me I'm having one of those dreams. I wish I could go a few days without having a terrifying vision of the past, "Mai."_

_I turn around and see Gene there with his ever present smile. "Hi Gene; anything new and horrifying to show me today?" I ask him._

"_Mai, you know I'm not the one who shows you these visions," he replies, that smile still not leaving his face._

"_Naru is mad at you for allowing me to see the last dream," I huff while watching his reaction._

_However, I'm sorely disappointed when his smile still doesn't falter, "Noll gets mad at me for the smallest of things, so it doesn't surprise me that he is mad at me for that."_

"_Whatever, just get on with it."_

_The scenery phases into a room similar to the first one only there was blood covering the walls. I hear the sound of gentle sobbing and turn to face the woman named Arisa as she cries on a bed. Suddenly, the door bangs open and the doctor stalks in with a menacing aura surrounding him. "You should have told me Arisa, before the others discovered."_

"_I didn't know about it when they discovered it, I swear," she cries at the doctor; she moves herself back-to-back with the wall as he moves towards her._

"_It doesn't matter know, you know it's mine," he chuckles darkly. _What's his?

"_Yes I know, and I hate it," she whispers, but he still hears her._

"_Well get used to it, you'll be giving birth to my child in less than five months and there is nothing you can say or do about it," he screams at her making me gasp._

She's pregnant? _That only strengthens our theory that the ghost is after the babies._

"_No, I'll kill it and I'll kill myself before I let you anywhere near it," she screams._

"_I think not my dear Arisa, you won't get the chance to do such a thing," he disagrees, his evil laughter echoing off the walls._

"_Just watch me," and before I can blink she jumps off the bed with a knife in her hand directed at her stomach. "I'll do it Takemaru."_

"_You wouldn't dare," he yells at her, his mirth leaving to be replaced by extreme anger._

"_I'm sick of you and your abusive ways. You tell everyone else I'm a patient, and you treat me like one too; why could you never have treated me like the wife I am? You married me and then decided to keep me locked in here like your little play thing; I won't take it anymore," she yells back with equal, if not more, anger than him._

_He runs forward and tries to take the knife out of her hand, but before he knows it; she has plunged the knife directly into his heart. "Take that you bastard," she hisses at him._

_However, she didn't realise the knife he had that plunged into her heart after those words until it was too late, "If I can't live, then I'll take you and our child with me."_

_Not ten seconds later, both man and woman fall to the ground; dead and forever trapped inside the asylum._

* * *

How ominous, but please forgive my horrible tardiness in updating. I had the worst case of writer's block that I've had in my short life. However, all's good and I even have an idea for the rest of the case. HURRAH! This chapter is also my way of telling wolfmonk that I am indeed alive. *giggle* I'm happy to inform you that I only have five more weeks of schooling, EVER, left and will have plenty of updating time then. HELLS YEAH!

I don't know when I will update next, but please bare with me as my teachers are constantly telling me that this term is going to be one of the hardest even though the majority of my year 12 assessment is over. THANK THE GODS! You just got to love the Queensland Government system for seniors. (That is half sarcastic)

Anyway, I bet you weren't expecting them to be married; up until today, I wasn't either. So, until next time:

Seza, over and out._  
_


	27. What To Do Now

Chapter 27 – What To Do Now

I open my eyes to Ayako's worried face and tears start streaking down my face. I jump into her arms, but somehow manage to avoid crushing either of our babies. The tears refuse to stop and Ayako whispers comforting words in my ears. "What happened?"

I turn around and the guys had returned, I realise that Naru had asked the question. "She had another dream," Ayako says for me.

Naru walks over and takes me from Ayako's arms. "What was it about?" he asks me while rubbing my back.

"She was pregnant," was all that could pass my lips.

"Who was pregnant Mai?" Bou-san asks urging me on.

"Arisa. She was pregnant because of when he…you know. The other thing; she and the doctor, Takemaru, were married. She wasn't even a real patient; she was like his toy and she couldn't take it anymore. When he found out she was pregnant and went to confront her about it; she threatened to kill herself and the baby. He didn't want to hear about it and went to take the knife away from her. She turned the knife and stabbed him through the heart, but she wasn't expecting him to have a knife too. He stabbed her as well and they both died. His last words were 'If I can't live, then I'll take you and our child with me," I manage through a shaky voice.

"Shh, it's okay Mai," he whispers in my ear while rocking me from side to side as he usually does.

"So that proves that the ghost is really after the babies. He actually wanted his child, but he didn't deserve to have it; she was brave enough to think she could kill it before he could reach her," mutters Bou-san.

"Despites the fact she was willing to die; after what had happened, I would expect her to be haunting the asylum as well," muses Masako gently.

"Perhaps she is the one who is haunting the asylum while he haunts this building," suggests Ayako with her chin in her hand.

"That is an interesting theory, however, I'm more concerned about getting rid of him then getting rid of her," Naru states while continuing to rock me.

"Right, because even if she is the one haunting the asylum; she hasn't been trying to harm anyone and only stop them from taking it down," Ayako whispers to herself.

"Exactly, the sooner I get him away from you three, the sooner we can leave," Naru replies to her whispering even though it wasn't directed at anyone.

"How are we going to do that?" exclaims Bou-san.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm not putting the women at risk to do it," sighs Naru, I could almost see the gears turning inside his head.

"Well I hope we come up with something fast because nowhere is really safe for them save taking them home," mentions John, the worry highly evident in his voice.

"Which is exactly what I would rather they did, but knowing these stubborn women, they aren't going anywhere," mutters Bou-san while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you think we want our babies in danger? Shut up stupid monk," screeches Ayako, hitting Bou-san on the head with her signature purse.

"Damnit woman, that was unnecessary; I'm only telling the truth," he yells back.

"Okay, do you want to carry a baby inside your private parts? I didn't think so," is her high-pitched response.

"Takigawa, leave the women alone; Ayako-san, stop your yelling," orders Naru in his cold, spine-chilling voice.

"Hai, Naru," the married couple sigh at the same time.

"Yasuhara, what did you find at the library?" Naru asks Yasu who must had returned when I was asleep.

"Nothing new to add as what happened in Mai's dream is more than I could find. All I could find in the records was that the head doctor and one of his patients, who happened to be pregnant, killed each other with knives. All anyone knew was that there was yelling from the room they were in, but none of the nurses or other patients could make out what had been said. When the yelling had died down, one of the nurses dared to find out why and what she found was both dead in a puddle of their own blood," explains Yasu, nothing we hadn't heard before or was of any use.

"Thank-you for that Yasuhara, I'm sorry you went to all that trouble for no reason," apologises Naru.

"Don't worry about it, I always enjoy taking a nice break in silence at the library. I get to be away from noisy over there," he points to Ayako, "and pain in the backside over there," he points to Bou-san.

"Hey," comes from said noisy and pain in the backside.

However, they are ignored by the rest of the group, "Very well, it is getting late so I suggest we all go to bed," suggests Naru while helping me off the couch.

I look out the window to see that it was in fact getting late; the moon was high in the sky and the stars were lighting up the night. With a last goodnight to everyone else, Naru and I make our way to our room to hit the sack and hopefully have an uninterrupted rest.

"Naru, how much longer do you think we're going to have to stay here?" I ask him a few minutes later.

"I don't know Mai, but hopefully soon so that we can take you, Ayako-san and Masako-san home; away from this ghost set on our children," he replies, his arms around my waist.

"I hope I don't have another dream like that; I can't take anymore of this," I whisper sadly.

"Me too, but I doubt you'll have another dream because there can't possibly be anything else to see; we know some of what happened and we know how they died. That is all we should need," he whispers back, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Hm, yeah," I sigh before the land of slumber finally grabs a hold of me.

* * *

I think that is the smallest gap between chapters since I first started this story, hurray hor me. I wonder how they're going to get rid of Takemaru and where is Arisa? I've got an idea, but maybe my lovely audience can help. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know in the reviews. Wow that sounds like I'm asking for reviews, but anyhow, it would be much appreciated. (The help, not the reviews ;]) Wouldn't it be a miracle if ghosts just disappeared without any persuasion? Be all like "hey, we don't want you here, go away" and then they're gone. We can only dream.

Anyway, not sure when I'll next update, but chao.

Seza, over and out.


	28. Finally Over

Chapter 28 – Finally Over

I open my eyes and thankfully I managed to go through the night without having one of those dreams. However, when I look over at the clock, it reads five O'clock. That's when I realise the reason behind my waking; the babies were kicking. Usually they don't wake me up with their kicking and it makes me wonder why they'd start now. "Mai, what's wrong?"

I look over and see that Naru's bright blue eyes were staring at me, the concern evident behind them. "The babies woke me up," I answer, rubbing my belly as I do.

"That's unusual," he mutters.

He places his hand on my abdomen and starts to rub it. "Do you think maybe they know what's happening?" I ask him.

"Maybe, we can't know without asking them and I doubt our unborn babies are going to respond to a question," he mentions with a chuckle, his hand had stopped to feel the babies kick.

I yawn because I shouldn't be awake. "Come now little ones, mummy wants to sleep," I tell them while placing my hand over the top of Naru's.

As if they had heard me, they stopped their incessant kicking and I can finally go back to sleep.

Naru then wraps his arm around me and we quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake to a gentle shake of my shoulders, "Mai, it's time to wake up; we need to get rid of the ghost," whispers a familiar voice in my ear.

I open my eyes and see Masako with her hand still on my shoulder. "What time is it?" I ask her, sitting up with a hand on my bump.

"It's ten; Naru wanted to let you get some more sleep, he told us about the kicking earlier this morning," she replies with a kind smile. "I guess that's something for me to prepare for."

"Yeah, hopefully your baby decides it won't wake you up early in the morning," I laugh.

"Hopefully, but we better get to base before his highness comes looking for you," she giggles at her little joke.

I return her giggles as I start to get dressed; it's not like Masako hasn't seen what a woman's body looks like before.

* * *

We arrive at base and sitting on one of the couches was Taichi-san. "Good morning Taichi-san," I say to him cheerily.

"Good morning Taniyama-san," he replies and from his worried look, I could tell that he knew about what the ghost wants.

"So Naru, what are we going to do today?" Bou-san asks him, trying to draw the attention away from Masako and me.

"We need to find a way to draw him out and the only way I can think of is for you and John to pray in various rooms in the hopes he will appear. He wants his child right? So I'm thinking that perhaps a hitogata is a good option. If not, we have no choice, but to exercise him," he replies while keeping an eye trained on the monitors.

"When do you want us to get started Kazuya-san?" asks John.

"Whenever you're ready, but still as soon as possible; I'm sure you know why and how important this is," Naru replies turning away from the monitors.

"Right," whispers John while he and Bou-san make their way out of base to prepare for their praying.

* * *

We were crowded around the monitors while Bou-san and John were praying; John in the kitchen and Bou-san in the hallway on the other side of the building. They had been at it for the past five minutes and nothing had happened. I could see Naru's frustration beginning to grow as his frown kept growing. Suddenly, the temperature in the room started dropping rapidly. I leaned further into Naru while Lin pushed Ayako and Masako into a corner.

I felt as if someone was watching me and when I turn around; Takemaru is there staring at my stomach. Naru pulls me behind him to protect me from that sharp gaze. This makes Takemaru angry and he glares at Naru. He then disappears and we wonder where he had gone when I feel a cold breath on my neck. I slowly turn around and he is right behind me.

He latches onto my arm and throws me across the room; I smash into the wall and my arms instinctively wrap around my middle while I scream. "Mai," yells Naru trying to get closer to me.

Takemaru throws him against the other wall and moves closer to me. My vision was starting to blur and I vaguely heard as John and Bou-san returned after hearing my scream. Then I feel the familiar wind of Naru's power rising. "Naru, don't," I manage to scream.

However, my scream falls on deaf ears and before I know it; Naru has released his powers. Takemaru screams before completely disappearing. "He's gone," Masako whispers.

The temperature still hasn't risen and that's when Arisa appears before me. "I am sorry for what has happened; if there was anything I could do to make up for it I would. You have set me free from his hold and I only wish that you, your love and your baby live happily from now on when my child and I could not," she tells Naru and I.

Not long after, she too leaves and the temperature finally returns to normal. "She is gone too," Masako whispers, leaning against John in relief.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asks me, walking over slowly.

My vision started to blur again, "I don't kno-"

I was interrupted by Naru falling to the ground unconscious, "Naru," we all scream.

However, I can no longer stay conscious and I soon follow him.

* * *

I can hear an incessant beeping noise and it is starting to annoy me. I try to open my eyes, but the bright light hurts. I try again a few seconds later and look around to discover I am inside a hospital room. When I get a better look I realise that Naru is in the bed beside me, but he is still unconscious. The both of us were plugged into heart monitors and the double beeping was really annoying.

"Mai," I turn to see Ayako at the door with a wide grin on her face.

"Ayako, how long have I been unconscious?" I ask her, however, it comes out as more of a croak.

She comes over and hands me the glass of water beside my bed; she had heard my question though, "You have been out of it for the past four days and we were getting scared that you may not wake up. After what the doctor said, Naru was the even greater concern as up until yesterday he was in ICU. If he doesn't wake up soon, he may not make it," she whispers.

I had been out of it for four days? I look back over to Naru and I finally realise how much paler he is from normal.

_Please be okay Naru_, I plead to him mentally.

* * *

I really am on a role, I feel more accomplished then I have ever been. YAY ME! Anyway, it's finally over and they can get a break from all this hunting as Mai isn't allowed on another case until the twins are born. Hopefully Naru wakes up soon, poor Mai she always ends up in the hospital and now she has to worry about him to boot.

Not too much longer to go before this story is complete and then I'll feel even more accomplished. I'll have to have a mini party in my room with some chocolate and softdrink to celebrate my first completed fanfic. Nothing can ruin my mood, except for perhaps the fact that I have to catch the bus this afternoon. Which reminds me, this is the first chap in a long time that I have updated at school.

I'm so naughty, but anyway,

Seza, over and out.


	29. Relief and a Miracle

Chapter 29 – Relief and a Miracle

It wasn't long after I had that thought, that I realised Ayako hadn't mentioned the babies. I sit up faster than if I had had a nightmare and wrap my arms around my stomach. "The babies are fine, Mai; surprisingly, and thankfully, they were completely unharmed," Ayako mentions quickly when she noticed my panic.

"Thank goodness," I whisper while lying back down on the bed.

I hear a groan coming from beside me and look over to investigate, what I see has me crying in relief; Naru was waking up. "Naru," I whisper.

He turns his head to face me and I can see the tell-tale signs of a smile on his face. "Mai," he whispers, but it comes out similar to the croak I had released.

Ayako doesn't hesitate to take a glass of water over to him, "Thank God you're awake Naru, we were starting to worry. If you had left poor Mai behind I would have to resurrect you to kill you myself," says Ayako and it sounded so serious that it kind of scared me.

"I'm not leaving her alone anytime soon, so you don't need to worry about that," he retorts, his voice now back to him. Then his face goes pale and he looks over at me, "What about the babies?"

I smile at that and allow Ayako to respond, "They're fine; and like I told Mai, they were completely unharmed."

"Good, I don't want to track that ghost in the afterlife for harming my children, it is bad enough it tried to hurt Mai," he mutters.

"Well now that you're both awake, it won't be long before you can leave and finally go home. The others are going to be glad that you're both fine; I was the only one who was allowed to stay because I'm a doctor," explains Ayako almost as if she was happy the others weren't here.

"I'd rather leave right now," Naru says haughtily.

"Well tough, you're both staying here until it's safe for you to leave," says Ayako in her 'do it or I'll hit you' voice.

"Fine, but I'm not staying too much longer," he mutters under his breath and I know I'm the only one who heard him.

* * *

3 Months later

I was sitting at my desk filling in paperwork that didn't involve leaving my chair; I convinced Naru to let me stay in the office even though I won't go on cases. The others were out on a case right now except for Ayako who was my babysitter just in case I went into labour while Naru was on a case. In some ways I envy her; she isn't that far behind me and yet she still isn't as big as me. If I thought I was a blimp before; now I'm an industrial sized blimp.

I was walking into the kitchen for tea when I felt the unmistakable pain of a contraction. It's followed closely by the liquid trickling down my legs. I lean on the bench in pain and call for Ayako.

She comes around the corner and when she sees me on the floor, helps me onto the couch before calling Bou-san. "It's okay Mai; they were already on their way here and are only a few minutes away. When they get here, Bou-san is going to help you into Naru's car so Naru can take you to the hospital," she informs me after hanging up.

Not three minutes later, Bou-san is rushing through the door and comes straight over to me. Ayako and Bou-san skip the pleasantries of hello and he picks me up; they want me at the hospital as soon as possible.

He runs out the door and straight down to the car park to Naru's car. Naru was already waiting in the car with the engine running; as soon as I was buckled in, we were off.

* * *

Naru's POV

"AHHHHHHH, THAT DOES IT, NO MORE CHILDREN; YOU HEAR ME NARU?" I hear coming from the birthing room and it makes me wince.

I was pacing up and down the hall in the waiting room, waiting for my children to be born. The others were also here and somehow; my parents were too. I ignored mother's constant attempt to get me to sit down and be patient. Mai's screaming wouldn't let me be patient about it; I was the cause of her pain and that was making me edgy.

I finally realised that Ayako was calling my name and that was followed by the realisation that Mai wasn't screaming anymore; her screams were replaced with the wails of a baby. That didn't last long however as Mai was ready to give birth to our other child. I look over to the doors and a nurse comes out holding a baby. "Your son Mr Shibuya," she says and hands him to me.

I look down at him and smile when I see his soft patch of black hair. He opens his eyes and they are the same chocolate brown as his mother's. The others come around to see him and I can't help but feel pride over my first born child.

* * *

Mai's POV

After the nurse had taken my son out of the room, my other baby was ready to come out. "You have to push now Mai; you're going to give birth to your son's twin," says a nurse as if I didn't already know, or rather feel, that.

"On three, one, two, three, PUSH," says the midwife helping to deliver my babies.

I push on her command and the pain is even worse than the first baby. "PUSH."

After a few more pushes, the cry of a second baby fills the room and I was more exhausted than I had ever been. One of the nurses, who weren't holding my baby, went out to retrieve Naru and our son. "It's a girl," says the midwife as she hands my daughter to me.

I look down and see she has her father's hair just like her brother, but when she opens her eyes; she has her father's eyes instead of mine. Her blue eyes were just as beautiful on her as they are on her father. I look up when I hear the door open and in walks Naru with a bundle of blue cloth in his arms that could only be our son. "Come meet your little girl," I whisper to him.

He comes over and smiles down at our daughter who had gone back to sleep. "She also has my hair," he whispers.

"Yes, and she also has your eyes," I respond smiling up at him and he turns to face me.

"Our little angels," he says before leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

AHHHHHH, the babies are born and there are cheers around. I'm sorry this took awhile to update, but I was no longer on a role and mum was treatening to kill me (not seriously, of course) if I didn't do my english assignment. Bloody english. Anyway, thankfully I only have one more day of classes, then exam block next week followed by a week with one whole day and the day that the other year levels say bye, and hope to never see us again. LOL. Seriously, I'm going to bawl my eyes out because I'm going to miss my friends. The downsides of graduating high school; the real world and seeing friends very little.

Anyway, again, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm saddened to inform you that the next chappie will be the last for this story and then I can finaly get back to my other fics. When this story is finished, I can celebrate both graduating and completing my first fanfic. Life is good.

Hopefully it won't be too much longer before my next update and hopefully I don't keep you hanging long.

Seza, over and out.


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30 – Epilogue

Three Years Later

"Mummy, Gene bein' mean ta me," yells a gentle child's voice coming from the stairs.

"No I not, Miya lyin' mummy," comes the response of another child's voice.

"Gene, leave your sister alone," I scold from the living room.

That's when two children enter the room at top speed, both hurrying to reach me first. The first was a girl with raven black hair and deep blue eyes. The other, a boy looking about the same age as the girl with the same black hair, but he has chocolate brown eyes. There is no mistaking that these two toddlers were twins. "What happened?" I ask when they both jump onto the couch with me.

"Gene say I a stupi' girl," says my little angel who was the spitting image of her father.

"No I di'int, I ne'er say dat," interrupts my other little angel who was acting very un-angel like.

"Either way, both of you need to stop being mean to each other; do you hear me?" I ask them.

"Yes mummy," they say in unison while looking down at their laps in shame.

"Good, now apologise," I tell them.

"Sowwy mummy," they whisper.

"Not to me; apologise to each other," I tell them again.

"Sowwy Miya/Gene," they say in unison again.

"Good, don't do anything like this again or I'll tell daddy," I threaten them firmly.

"No, don tell daddy, pwease mummy," says Gene with tears threatening to spill.

"I won't, but you need to be nice to each other," I tell them gently, pulling them into my arms.

"Okay," they say, smiles starting to form over their faces.

I couldn't be angry with them, from what I heard of Naru and Gene's childhood; they were no better. I suppose all siblings are like that. I place my hand on my stomach; I was pregnant again and I still haven't told Naru. I have the same dilemma from when I was pregnant with these two. Again, I have no idea of how to tell him I'm pregnant; it's like three years ago all over again.

That's when it hit me; I could get the twins to tell him when he gets home. He had gone with Lin to prepare for the next case; it would be the first one that we'd be taking the twins with us. However, after what happened with Sora three years ago; they weren't going to be leaving our sight nor were they going to be more than one foot away from either of us. "Hey, do you want to help mummy with something?" I ask them.

"Yeh, yeh," they answer while bouncing in their places on the couch.

"Alright, I want you to tell daddy something when he gets home, can you do that for me?" I ask them.

"We can do dat for you mummy," they reply, continuing to bounce up and down.

"Okay, this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

Naru's POV

Lin and I had gotten everything ready for the twins' first time on a case; I was honestly scared to take them, but Mai insisted it would be good for them even though I could tell she is just as worried as me. I just hope that they'll be fine and won't get taken from us by any ghosts. That woman is too stubborn.

I pull into the driveway of our house and can't help but feel relaxed. There was nothing like being home with Mai, Miya and Gene. The twins were a bit loud and energetic, but I suppose they get that from their mother and they were still my children.

I walk in the front door only to be bombarded by a black and blue blur. "Welcome 'ome daddy," shout the twins, their arms secured tightly around my legs.

"Hello Gene, Miya, have you been good for mummy?" I ask them while bending down to hug them.

"O' course we have, we colour in picture for mummy an' daddy," replies Miya, that angel smile of hers lighting up her face.

"When do I get to see this picture that you drew?" I ask them gently.

"A'ter dinner, dat wha' mummy say," Gene tells me, but I could tell that there was something the two of them weren't telling me.

"Then I can't wait," I tell them standing up, my knees cracking on the way up.

"Mummy wan' us to tell you somthin' daddy," Miya informs me and in my opinion; they were both looking a little mischievous.

"What is it?" I ask them.

They motion for me to come closer so they could whisper in my ears; I lean down to hear what they have to say. "Mummy say dat we gon to have a baby bro'er or si'ter," they whisper in my ear.

That surprises me as that was not what I was expecting, I look into Miya's and then Gene' eyes; they were being serious. I slowly move away from them and head towards the kitchen where mai was most likely to be.

I walk in and there she is; cutting up vegetables for dinner. I slowly make my way over to her and she jumps slightly when I wrap my arms around her. "You're pregnant?" I ask her gently.

"Yes, I wasn't sure how to tell you, so I thought it would be kind of cute if the twins told you for me," she giggles.

* * *

Mai's POV

"Is that so?" he whispers into my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" I tell him, his breath making me shaky.

"It was rather interesting; being told by my children that my wife is pregnant," he admits with a chuckle while slowly turning me around.

I don't get a chance to respond because he moves his lips to claim mine. I t was a gentle and loving kiss, and it didn't last long. "We're going to have another baby; how far along are you?" he asks me, looking deep into my eyes lovingly.

"Two months; since I haven't been having morning sickness; it took me awhile to figure it out and visit the doctor," I reply sweetly, a smile breaking across my face.

"Well, I can't wait to see everyone's reactions when we tell them," he chuckles darkly.

"You devil, they are-" I started but I was interrupted when the twins came running into the room.

"When i' dinner gon to be rea'y mummy?" they ask in perfect unison; they were most definitely twins.

"Not much longer now children," I tell them with a chuckle.

They leave the room to patiently wait at the table and Naru takes the opportunity to kiss me again.

Why was I ever worried about telling him I was pregnant?

* * *

Finally finished, wow, I feel accomplished. Anyway, I had trouble typing the twins' parts with the mistakes, but oh well. Not much else to say though.

Seza, over and out


End file.
